Small Vacations
by Team Alpha Wolf Squadron
Summary: Bruce Wayne goes to Smallville when he's 11 years old meeting a already 15 year old Clark Kent who engages Bruces fullest attention.
1. Chapter 1

It had taken three days for Bruce to finally admit that Clark was truly his now. Not only did he attend to Bruce's every need but he had also alienated his friends in order to spend time with Bruce and even lied to Alfred successfully in order for Bruce to be allowed out with him. Bruce didn't even ask Clark to lie to Alfred once and he did it! To say he was impressed with the extent of his manipulation was an understatement. For three days he had charmed and persuaded the farm boy, moulding him into the being that would confide in Bruce easily like they were long lost friends despite him being there for only a couple of days. To think that all Bruce had to do was smile here and there, pretend to be as idiotic and simple as the rest of his age group and the grown ups would fall head over heels for him. Bruce tried to not let how much this pleased him show on his face though. He was currently listening to Clark woe about his crush Lana and how she wouldn't even look him in the eye because of some stupid incident about a tornado, it was serious buisness and not because of Clarks girl trouble.

"Girls are weird anyway." Bruce said when appropriate. Apparently this was the correct response for him to make as Clark gave Bruce one of his big smiles. "You shouldn't waste your time on a girl who thought you, what was it again?" Clark hadn't actually told Bruce specifics only that Lana was mad at him because of some weird dream she had when the tornado struck.

"She thinks I flew into the tornado and dragged her out of it. Apparently I'm now some Superman to her and the fact I wont admit it is making her angry." Flew into a tornado, how interesting. "Besides she'll never like me the way I want her to. Even if I did tell her the truth." He mumbled the last bit quieter his thoughts obviously far away. Bruce chose to pretend that he didn't hear it.

"Just ignore he back that's what I would do. Yeah, you should just forget about her and play with me." Enter manipulative smile, eyes crinkling in exaggerated glee. "After all why should you satisfy her need to feel desirable, she's probably loving the fact that you're miserable right now girls are like that." Said with the innocence of an eleven year old. He pushed another of Ma Kents cookies at him to sweeten the deal. (She'd been leaving out more treats after glancing at how skinny Bruce looked. At least that was what Clark said)

"You're probably right." He conceded and ruffled Bruce's hair. "Tell you what'll really take my mind off it though. How about we go finish up my chores and afterwards I'll ask if we can have a sleepover. We'll do it in the barn and I can teach you about the stars and planets. What do you say?" Bruce was obviously delighted, it was better than he could have hoped. He had to play it right though.

"I dunno Alfred still has me on a curfew."- "You're on vacation" Clark countered "Aren't sleepovers a bit girly anyway. I'm not going to partake in painting your nails and there's no way you're getting near mine."

"Perhaps sleepover wasn't the best choice of words. Think of it like a survival test." Clark bargained and dropping his voice into a creepy baritone "You came in the winter, the snow is going to start falling any day now so the barn will be freezing. All we'll have is poorly insulating blankets and the clothes on our backs. Hardly anyone would venture out in this weather so we'll be all alone up there not to mention that there's no one else around for miles. Only a true man could stay in there overnight. Are you a true man?"

"You can ask Alfred. Come back alive and I'll show you who the real man is."

Alfred had said yes. He was truthfully delighted that Bruce was spending time with another human being not to mention that he would have felt bad leaving Bruce on his own for the night as he dined with Lionel Luthor. So long as Alfred was in the belief that Smallville was good for Bruce's social life even if it was with a boy five years his senior Alfred was happy.

So when it grew dark Clark introduced Bruce to his little fortress of solitude in the hay-loft. It was cluttered with more of Clarks personal belongings than his room showing that he spent more time up here than he did inside. He showed him his telescope which he quickly righted (but not before Bruce saw it was pointed towards the house a couple of miles away) and other nick nacks like the fathers day presents that he had hung up for his dad. Anyone could see that this was a sentimental and special place for Clark which made it a special place for Bruce. But for a completely different reason.

They spent the hours leading up to midnight glancing at the stars with Clark giving lectures on the different planets and navigational patterns of the solar system. Most of it Bruce already knew and he would usually express this to the person he was conversing with (lots of his tutors quit after one of his own lectures) but from Clark Bruce was happy to hear it again for some reason. It seemed that the country boy didn't grate on his nerves like a lot of people did. The conversations about planets soon veered off into sports teams and eventually talks about sleep when Bruce began denying that his eyes were shut. Clark ended up half dragging Bruce to the floor where his quilt was situated as both had agreed that the couches would be cheating in their man test.

It was cold in the barn and despite having his pyjamas two sets of socks and one commandeered shirt from Clark Bruce was still cold. He had hoped that the welcoming abyss of sleep would make him forget how cold he was however, it seemed that the farm boy wasn't about to let Bruce sleep just yet. Apparently talking until you died was a requirement of a sleepover.

"So do you want to tell a scary story first or should I?"

"Why?" Bruce groaned both to Clark and anyone else who was making him suffer this interruption to the abyss.

"Why? It's what you do at a sleepover, I don't remember many from being your age but I know that Pete and I didn't go to sleep until we told scary stories. Sometimes we didn't even go to sleep, this one time Pete told this story about a clown and it freaked both of us out so much that we were scared to close our eyes, Ma was so mad when I came home and refused to let her and Pa sleep until they had checked every inch of the house the following night." Bruce was almost there he could sense himself shutting down despite his toes having lost feeling, "Come on Bruce don't tell me you and your friends went to sleep this early." A sentence that required an answer. _If I didn't find you so interesting Kent I would actually maim you._

"No. But this is the first sleepover I've attended and since I don't know the rule I think I should be excused on this occasion."

Clark inhaled loudly startling Bruce from sleep again. "Seriously?" He asked as if the concept was foreign to him.

"Yes."

"But how else do you and your friends decide on who's the prettiest girl in your year or finish a video game. You must have been to one."

"I have now." Bruce moaned resignedly "look after my parents... died I was expelled from school and now have tutors who agree that my potential was wasted in curriculums. The friends I did have before my expulsion was limited to that of Thomas Elliot a boy who now hates me. He wasn't even much of a friend, more a boy that was around. The only real friend I have is here," Turn to Clark and give him puppy eyes "so can we just leave the issue."

"Sure." He was silent for a while before he spoke up again "Since this is your first sleepover though you should make the most of it. Including that of stories that terrify the mind."

Bruce gave him a dirty look "Fine. Once upon a time there was a boy who lived on a farm. His life was alright until it was abruptly ended by a British man whose motive was only that of his charge being returned to him sleep deprived and irritable from a night of mediocre storytelling."

Clark started laughing as soon as Bruce mentioned the British man. "Fine you win. Go to sleep and be boring."

Bruce was happy to comply. That was until three hours later when he woke up from a nightmare covered in quickly freezing sweat and shaking. He looked over to Clark making sure that the boy hadn't been woken up by Bruce's inner panic attack before trying to calm himself down. It was quite the challenge as although he was used to being woken up from nightmares he wasn't used to the below freezing point atmosphere that was making his shakes worse. Bruce quickly got up and rubbed his arms, keeping his quilt wrapped around him for added warmth and decided that he may as well explore the barn whilst he had at least semi privacy.

You see the main reason why Bruce came to Smallville was because he liked mysteries, he always had but it had grown into a near obsession with the death of his parents. Smallville was full of conspiracy and mystery and it all according to Bruce led back to Clark. He had first investigated the claims of teenagers acquiring superpowers ( or at least as much as he could from his desk back at the manor) and concluded that an outside stimuli must have mutated their genes. They weren't born with them or the erratic behaviour and stories of out of control circumstances wouldn't occur as they would have a handle on their ability by now. So it must have been something foreign and radioactive enough to cause mutation. This led to the investigation of the meteor shower that happened in Smallville years ago. The introduction of alien rocks that could still be in Smallville would be enough to alternate someone's genes as space rock was unpredictable and untested. Although this was deemed semi solved by Bruce he uncovered some other weird coincidence. The same day that the meteor shower happened Lionel and Lex Luthor were present in Smallville.

Bruce had enough stories and charity balls under his belt to know that the Luthors' were bad news so Lionel's presence in Smallville can't have been coincidence. Bruce searched and hacked for hours before he found a common link with Lionel and the meteors and that was Veritos. The Queens, Swans, Virgils and Luthors were all part of a secret organisation that believed a traveller from out of space would come to earth and do something great (he was eleven this was all the material that was available from hacked security footage) which would explain why he was present in the biggest area of meteor damage at that day. Bruce investigated Lionel's day in Smallville all those years ago and concluded that he didn't find what he was looking for. That was until he looked at the hospital and police statements. Lionel had entered the hospital with an unconscious Lex and three other companions. Martha, Jonathon and Clark Kent, the unusual thing was that before the meteor shower there was no Clark, within an hour the Kent's had produced a son. So maybe Lionel did find what he was looking for but didn't realise it. Or maybe he did. The adoption papers for Clark lead back into a Luthor buisness that was only active for two occasions, one for Clark and the other for his own sons adoption. His appearance in Smallville now would mean that he was keeping an eye on his investment which only furthered Bruce's belief that Clark wasn't ordinary. Add in all the unusual happenings and the police reports he managed to get his hands on all pointed back to some involvement with Clark. So when it was time to go to Smallville Bruce was more than ready to get all the information possible on Clark.

The hay-loft was full of books that were far advanced for a boy of Clarks age, people said the same about Bruce but he wasn't exactly normal. Clark on the other hand embraced normal, he flew so far under the radar that it took Bruce several people to point out who exactly Clark Kent was. The other possessions were simple and not at all on the weird side of things but the things that weren't there were what interested Bruce. For someone who was such an avid supporter of football and not to mention a really good player, Clark wasn't on his schools football team he knew this because there was no jersey and Clark had told him previously that his father didn't want him playing. He said that he would have liked to have been on but was worried about hurting the other people. Confusing but not unheard of. There was also the lack of _teenage restricted_ material. Bruce had checked his room but it was clear and now the barn was too. Odd that a teenage boy didn't own any. His friend could have hidden Clarks things at his place or he could be keeping himself wholly pure for 'Lana' (Bruce honestly couldn't think that without a sarcastic falsetto anymore). There was also no video games, and it looked like half of Clarks things had been rebuilt more than once. Clarks bed had the headboard snapped and well welded back together rather sloppily along with the middle of the frame and the legs, the same was said for the couches and the chairs in the hay-loft. Something really strong was breaking all of Clarks stuff.

"What are you doing?"

Bruce whirled around from his examination of Clarks telescope, he was checking the legs on that to make sure that it was okay. It seemed only things that could be sat on were broken. It seemed though that his wandering must have woken Clark up if the confused look that was being sent his way was anything to go by.

"Looking around. Sorry, I had a nightmare and it was too cold to go back to sleep." Bruce explained rather surprised that he had been caught, he was normally quite stealthy. Clarks face softened as he took in Bruce's appearance, the quilt was bunched up and over anything that could expose Bruce to the cold but he guessed that his face still must have looked a bit horror-struck from the remnants of his nightmare.

"We can go in if you want. I don't mind." He offered about to get up. Bruce ran over and pushed him down. He wasn't about to leave yet, not to mention the Kent's were in the farmhouse, he didn't really want to meet them just yet.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Clark was rather persistent in making sure Bruce was alright so he did the only thing he could and climbed in Clarks quilt, putting his own on top and snuggling up close to him.

"I'm just cold. I'm not giving in yet. Go to sleep." Bruce snapped before laying down and trying to do the same. He was out in seconds, Clark was really warm.

The next morning they went into the farmhouse where Ma Kent had left out breakfast, even labelling whose was whose. "She's trying to fatten you up." Clark remarked when Bruce asked why his plate had more on than Clarks "She does it to everyone she thinks is underfed." Bruce gave him a look.

"I'm a billionaire if there's one thing I'm not it's underfed."

"It's because you're small and slim. Ma thought you were seven when I told her how old you actually were she went off on a tangent. If you're not going to eat it all I'm more than happy to take some off your hand." He offered waving his fork dangerously close to Bruce's food.

"You have enough on yours to feed a small army. Don't be greedy Kent."

"Ooh last names, now I'm scared."

They spoke over their plans for the rest of the day. Apparently Alfred had given Clark until five to hand Bruce over. "It's so you can rectify any mistake you made last night and polish me up to be presentable for him." Bruce explained.

"Of course, god forbid I give back a dishevelled Master Bruce."

Clark suggested a ride on the horses which Bruce happily accepted, he didn't like humans but animals were a small passion. So by noon they were both out riding in the cold hoping that the exercise would make them warmer. It only worked for the horses though and they soon turned back and retreated to the living room with Clark telling another woeful story about Lana whilst Bruce was trying to defrost his hands in front of the fire.

Two stories in Bruce snapped "Why don't you just move on this girl obviously isn't worthy of your attentions."

"It's not as simple as that Bruce. You'll understand when you're a bit older." he argued simply.

"No. I'm sick of that answer. If you ask me love is meant to be simple. If 'Lana' truly felt the same as you then she would have dumped that boyfriend of hers and be with you now. But she hasn't so move on. You should be with a person who feels as fast and as deep as you, whose passion is the same and who would do anything for you. Not a girl who won't talk to you over a whimsical thing, if anything she should be thanking you, even if it was a dream you saved her life she shouldn't dig into it for her own pleasure and use your feelings as a means to get answers." Bruce could see that he was being quite hypocritical but he really didn't like this Lana, and besides he was young and not exactly normal, conventions didn't mean the same things to him as they did for others. "So move on and find who you're actually meant to be with. Life is too short to wait it out."

Looking at Clark he thought he was honestly going to be punched but the "You're right." was still just as surprising. "She doesn't feel the same as me does she. And to think I had to have an eleven year old tell me this." He ran his hands through his hair. "Come on it's almost five I'll drive you to the hotel."

It was an awkward drive and when they arrived at the motel Bruce needed to check that "Everything is okay between us right?" before getting out.

"Sure why wouldn't it be?" Clark answered with a sunny smile. "I can't come around until later on tomorrow, some of us didn't get expelled from school and still have to attend it."

"Okay, I think Alfred may have plans though. I really haven't been spending much time with him."

"How about Tuesday then."

"Sounds great." Bruce got out of the truck and waved Clark off with a goodbye.

He retreated back into the motel and met Alfred in their room on the phone with someone. After he was done Bruce asked about the dinner. You see the reason why Bruce and Alfred were in Smallville was completely separate from the reason why Bruce was there solely. The Luthors had invited them to their estate in Smallville, apparently they wanted to take little Bruce under their wing and train him for the buisness world. Lies. Lionel wanted to buy off Wayne stock from Alfred who at this moment in time held not only the rights to the major company but most of the stocks for their liquified companies. By bypassing both Bruce who was too young to do anything regarding buisness decisions and the main stockholders Lionel could own the rights to most of Gotham if Alfred caved in. He hadn't though and stayed strong whilst remaining polite through their dinner last night.

It seemed though that Lionel was persistent and urged that Alfred dine with them tomorrow this time bringing Bruce with him saying that Lex was dying to see him and wouldn't it be nice to let them spend some time together. After all Lex was a prime example of success and Bruce could certainly learn a lot.

"Tell them yes. I think it's time I met them." Bruce said already formulating a plan. He could use his opportunity to belittle Lionel and use the house to further his Clark investigation no doubt Lex finds him suspicious too. He probably has more evidence and hypothesise as to what he is.

"I hope you don't mind though Clark offered to show me the school in the morning so can I go there and meet you afterwards to prepare." A lie but he did need to go the Clarks school first. Someone else had evidence he needed to examine which was only available on the schools' hard drive.

"Of course so long as young Clark promises not to keep you too late."

"He wont."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Bruce woke up early and ate breakfast with Alfred before declaring that he wanted to get to the school early so he would be back sooner. It was only seven and the doors wouldn't be open for another half an hour at least but Bruce needed the time. Alfred conceded as he already believed that Bruce would be with Clark for the remainder of the morning and had no reason to suspect that Bruce didn't notify the man in question that he was going to school with him.

It took him ten minutes to locate and walk to the school meaning he had another twenty minutes before students would deem it satisfactory to begin arriving. He needed to scope out entrances and exits not to mention get a full glance at the scale of the school if he was going to break in successfully. It had been some time since he had been this close to an educational facility, he wasn't lying when he told Clark that he had been expelled. It was shortly after his parents murder, long enough for the older children to deem it safe to approach him again. One of them made it his duty to correct any weird behaviour that was shown by lower students and purposely singled them out for humiliation, in short he was a bully. A bully who before the incident took pleasure in occasionally making Bruce's life harder but usually just left him alone, apparently there was always something unnerving about him. This occasion the bully had decided that Bruce needed to catch up on all the lax names and humiliation that he had been exemplified from and for two days he continually slammed him into lockers, tripped and pushed him around. It was on the second day that something snapped, during his lunch he hid away in the science labs and may have stolen some chemicals. He also may have learnt the bully's locker combination and may or may not have placed said corrosive and slightly harmful chemicals at tipping point in the bully's locker. None of the teachers could actually prove that it was Bruce though so he probably would have been able to stay in school had he not taken advantage of the boys writhing state and intentionally twisted his leg to breaking point. Since then he hadn't been back to another school so seeing a bigger and more advanced place of academics was interesting in a way.

After ten minutes of touring the outskirts Bruce found a trash can that would give him the height to reach the roof of the building. It was a better vantage point and also easier to slip into a school from above, it wasn't often that people thought to look up. The roof was mostly flat and luckily there wasn't many skylights or large windows that would easily give away his position. Taking a cursory walk Bruce found a shaded place to sit and hide. This would be the boring part, he hadn't thought to bring anything of entertaining value, next time he was breaking and entering he would have to be more prepared.

Bruce couldn't make his move until after the students had their break. The way he calculated it was that no significant activity would begin until the students were allowed a break- significant activity being plans between friends or the turning on of a school computer. So when they all went back to their lessons Bruce made his way to his feet. He scoped around the skylights that were there carefully as they probably led into a classroom but he needed to look none the less so he could find a suitable way in. Preferably he would have liked a skylight that would drop into the hallway but that was unlikely seeing as most schools situated their lockers near the side windows so Bruce would have to find an abandoned classroom instead and work his way into the hallway. On his eighth skylight he struck lucky, the classroom was mostly abandoned, the only person present was some junkie kid who from the amount he was injecting himself with wouldn't notice Bruce in a couple of minutes. Unfortunately he didn't have that much time, this was his only window of opportunity and he only had forty minutes left to get in and find the school newspaper room. He would have to risk it.

The junkie was sitting on a table and had his back facing the direction Bruce was descending in but he was facing the door meaning the exit was blocked. He would find a way around it but he first had to get down into the classroom as quietly as he could. Prying open the skylight and thanking himself for bringing the swiss knife that Alfred gave him Bruce dangled his legs in and twisted his body so his arms could take his weight and dropping further down. When he was extended as far as his hands could hold him he wasn't that far in, the problem with being eleven was that you were still short. He needed to gain more length to make his drop quieter so he hoisted himself back onto the roof. Glancing around there was really nothing that he could use. Except his jacket but even that had risks, the fabric was quality but the strength it held was questionable. The only solution he could come up with was to add his shirt into the mix creating a fabric rope with a loop at the top that would be attached to the end of the pole that in summer would open the skylight up. Luckily it extended all the way back or he would have to trapeze the halls of Smallville high in just his trousers. The pole was easily moved and Bruce left it extended over the drop into the classroom so he could easily retrieve his top and jacket as he fell.

He lowered himself back onto his hands before grasping his jacket and shirt and lowering himself down. The combination of both held his weight which he was grateful of and he was almost three quarters into the room when he extended himself. The part he was dreading was here though. With a tug to the right his jacked dislodged itself from the pole and into Bruce's hands as he dropped into the room and quickly rolled under one of the desks. The drop was loud, but not as loud as it could have been not that it mattered in the nearly empty room. The noise had attracted the attention of the junkie who had abandoned his high to scope out the noise.

"Who's there?"

Bruce stayed hidden and slowly crawled to the edge of the desk to the left of the junkies eyesight. He had an idea but it relied on the junkie not seeing him move up to the junkies table. Bruce moved slowly and reached it his luck holding as the student kept looking in all directions Bruce wasn't. He reached for the needle that had been abandoned on the table and quickly threw it to the right so it was within the junkies line of sight. With all the drugs he had previously taken Bruce calculated that his reflexes would be slow and reaction time slower. Normally when something is thrown in someone's direction they would look at what had been thrown before turning back to see the assailant. Curiosity over the thing that nearly killed you far outweighs the fear of who's throwing it at you so the nerve to turn around takes a few seconds to build. With the junkies reaction rate it left enough time for Bruce to run out of the classroom and behind some lockers before he heard the student peering out of the classroom to see who had ruined his high.

Once the junkie slipped back to wallow in his sorrows Bruce emerged from his hiding place. The hallway was crowded with lockers and posters that declared their school pride and Bruce walked down them until he reached the display case that every school showed off of their achievements. There was obviously football trophies but the award for the school newspaper and mathletes showed that sport wasn't what Smallville high focused on like most other schools. Snapping himself out of tourist mode Bruce set to work.

There were five classrooms to the right of him and four to the left both of them covering each wall. Another ten minutes of sleuthing would be required for Bruce to find his prize. Choosing a destination Bruce started with the left as the hallway this way eventually led to an exit. He stuck close to the ground as he roamed and stuck his ear to the door to check whether it was inhabited (only an idiot would think of exposing themselves by peering through the windows straight away) and encountered only one classroom that sounded empty. His luck turned sour when he saw that there was a study period going on and that was why there was no noise. The left was a dead end. So turning back Bruce almost ran back to start on the right. Again all of the classrooms were inhabited with students so Bruce had to turn the corner and start along the next corridor of classrooms.

He was beginning to think he would never find it when he saw a beacon of hope. It seemed the editor had pride in her newspaper and had labelled the door of 'the torch' birthplace. Smirking to himself Bruce let himself in. Inside the room was three computers, a printing press, camera and also a door that led to a collage of dreams come true. He knew the school was the right place to come. Almost every inch of the wall was covered in the weird and wonderful that made up Smallville from the invisible girl trying to ruin the school play to a bug boy. Bruce took out his pen and paper and wrote down all he needed from the wall. It wasn't the people he was interested in though but their abilities. In order to determine how different Clark could potentially be he needed all the data of meteor infected powers he could. If there was a common link in the strange abilities such as them all developing superior strength or noticeable mutation then it would be fair to assume that these changes would happen to Clark too. The differences were just as interesting to Bruce as well though and with Chloe's notes he could easily concur that it was the introduction of the radioactive rock to the different environments or personalities of the people victimised that helped determine their mutations.

Once he was finished it was almost the end of class, he only had another hour to get the rest of what he came for and get out before he ran the risk of discovery. Looking around he found an ideal hiding place in the vent that overlooked the room. With the pride this girl took in her paper it was likely that she would return in between classes to pick up certain objects, tweak or write ideas down that she would later use for an article. Bruce knew the type after all he was surrounded by reporters as soon as he stepped out from his nest.

It didn't take long to open the vent (damn that knife was handy) and soon he was crawling amongst the dust he made sure he got in backwards which was harder than it sounds so he could look into the room for people. Sure enough as soon as the bell sounded a blonde entered with Clark and another boy in tow.

"Okay this is the seventh time you've blown us off for that kid." She declared sweeping up random papers before putting them down and pinning some of them on the board.

"Yeah Clark between Luthor and this new kid I'm starting to think that I need to earn twenty billion in order for some attention."

"Oh come on it's not like that." Clark defended. "I'm sorry for blowing you off." He got some evil looks at that statement. "I am. But Bruce is only here for two weeks."

"Sooner he leaves the better." The boy mumbled receiving a hurt look from Clark. "What? He creeps me out. That stare of his ... ugh I feel like it can see into my soul."

"Well I don't know how. After all according to Clark the kids all smiles and rainbows. What was it you said? There wasn't a moment where he wasn't smiling at me like I was the best thing in the world." Chloe said dropping her voice in an imitation of Clark before laughing along with the boy.

"If you ask me Clark the kids just using you for cheap entertainment. You're like his dog, he calls you go answer and don't think that he can do a thing wrong." Clark opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by the boy again "Before you say anything can I just point you back to our conversation. You've known this kid for four days and when I ask if you want to come with me and Lana, _Lana Lang _to get a milkshake you're declining because the kid wants you to come play with him."

"He hasn't asked me to Pete. I'm going because I'm a nice person and he's a lonely kid who needs a friend." Lonely, Bruce wasn't lonely!

"What's the real reason you're hanging out with him?" Chloe called up. She had the look of any reporter with a bone.

"I just told-"

"No. The real reason. Sure you're a nice guy and I get that you want to hang out with kids because you're a kid person but there's no reason you would ditch on a way to talk with Lana for anything. So what's the real story with this Bruce?"

Clark looked like he was going to decline telling them anything before he sighed and confessed. "Okay so you know how I said that he always smiled when he was around me, well I didn't notice at first but he's a really sad kid and sad kids don't smile all the time like that. So I started looking at the other little things and the kids a complete fake. When he stayed at my house I think that was the first time I saw the real him but not when we were awake together... I woke up later and found him crouched over my telescope, but he wasn't looking through it I don't actually know what he was looking at. It was weird."

"Wall of weird weird?" Chloe queried intrigued.

"No, more investigating weird."

"You think the kids a spy?" Pete said disbelievingly

"No but something's going on with him."

"Well what did you do when you saw him looking at your telescope." Chloe interrogated

"I called out and he... went back to sleep. But the moment he turned around I knew that the Bruce that he shows me is a lie. You should have seen him. He looked petrified and sad and -"

"And?"

"You'll think its stupid but that kid isn't an eleven year old. None I've ever met anyway. It was like Pete said, his eyes could stare into my soul. No eleven year old has a stare like that. At least no one normal."

"So you're hanging out with him to see what he wants." Chloe concluded. "Smart. Play the player at his own game. Well, I suppose you can be excused from Lana gazing this does seem more important." She said while walking out the room followed by Clark and Pete and continuing some other insignificant part of their conversation while they walked to class.

So Clark knows that Bruce is investigating him. It makes things easier for Bruce as he can act himself around him now. But how he proceeds without alienating Clark will be difficult. Bruce decided to contemplate this later and waited three minutes after the bell sounded before moving.

The computer was logged out. Expected. It took Bruce five minutes to hack and get all the relevant data he needed. He had come to the conclusion two days ago when Clark was telling him about his friends that Chloe was a person he needed to pay a visit to. He computer at least. He told Bruce that she wanted to be an investigative journalist which got Bruce thinking that if she was any good then she would have started investigating the strange oddity that was Clark at some point. The evidence was all here. She had looked into the adoption but not to the extent that Bruce had, merely the fact that it was only alive on the day that the Kent's needed their papers. There was also stories from his childhood that people had told her. He'd accidently broke a boys arm thrown another across the field and broke a number of items that no seven year old should have been able to. So Clark must have super strength, interesting. There was also stories from personal experience. Clark having a panic attack and claiming he heard something from three streets away. Super hearing. Lana's story about Clark pulling her from the tornado. Super density, his skin must be able to withstand a lot of pressure to successfully stay intact through a tornado.

Bruce finished with half an hour to spare and restored the computer to its untouched state before turning to the window in the torch's office and climbing out. He made it back to the hotel by eleven and made up some story about how Clark showed him around the halls and field before heading off to class. He was suspicious as to why it took so long to do so but Bruce made up a story about wanting to wonder in the fields for a while before he came back.

"Any way of attaining freedom before meeting the Luthor's is a blessing Alfred." Bruce explained before collapsing back on his bed. It has been a stressful morning. But Bruce could fully accept some of Clarks abilities as truth. He was super strong and probably fast too, the strength in his legs and his sustainability would allow him to cross distances much faster than an ordinary human. He also could jump high and was probably bulletproof with super hearing.

After his exciting morning Bruce had nothing else to do until quarter to four when Alfred forced him to get ready. He had to wear one of his suits which was something he hadn't worn since coming to Smallville. The style of clothing was out of place in a town like this but he was headed to no mans land where the dress code was look like your worth something.

The car ride there was tedious and Bruce knew better than to complain to Alfred. Alfred was just as happy to go as Bruce was, less so since he had dined with them two nights ago. The Luthor estate was huge but being from old money Bruce didn't really see this as something impressive. The interior was full of expensive items and as the maid showed them to the lounge where they would site before dinner Bruce wondered if anything but appearance was important to these people.

Lex was sulking as they entered and had already poured himself a drink which wasn't the first one either judging from the way his glare was slightly glazed. Lionel was preening when he caught sight of Bruce and almost ran to introduce himself. Bruce plastered on his happy face and accepted the welcome. It seemed though that Lionel was more interested in Alfred than Bruce as he quickly asked if he would like a tour of the mansion and 'let the boys acquaint themselves.' Alfred (traitor) accepted and with a final glare from Lex the duo departed leaving Bruce with the lesser lion of the Luthor clan.

"You can sit down, I won't bite." Lex offered waving to the seat in front of his desk

"Thank you." Bruce accepted the chair.

"Touché. So you're the Wayne orphan. What's it like having no one to answer to?" Lex asked and Bruce was slightly unnerved to see that he actually meant half of that question and it wasn't just a jibe.

"Unnerving. How many of those drinks have you had?" Bruce enquired innocently keeping himself in character

"Four. Never start drinking, it solves nothing." He said while reaching for the tumbler to pour himself another. At this rate he wouldn't remember their conversation in the morning. Perhaps that would be beneficial to him Bruce thought.

"Then why do it?"

"It makes me feel better. So how are you enjoying Smallville?" Small talk. Lex was feeling the strain of forced encounters as much as Bruce.

Bruce went into an excited ramble "It's great, I met this boy named Clark and he took me to his farm. There was like chickens and horses he even let me ride one. And I got to stay over and look at the stars with him." Lex looked more intrigued since Bruce had mentioned Clark. The interest was what Bruce needed if tonight was going to achieve anything good.

"Clark huh? Well I must say that taking you under his wing isn't surprising. That boy's a genuinely good guy." He said the last part disdainfully to himself

"Yeah he's great." Bruce repeated just before the maid came in and told them that dinner was ready.

Lex looked like he was going to his execution as he downed the rest of his drink and motioned for Bruce to follow him. The dinner itself although the food was divine turned out to be the most awkward dinner he had ever attended. Lionel told stories here and there mixed in with lectures about war and life lessons which he thought everyone should try to follow. The effect it had on Lex could be shown through every sip of alcohol he downed, it looked like Bruce wasn't the only one bored with Lionel's monologue. While it was true that Bruce wanted to query Lionel on his involvement in Clark's life he knew tonight wasn't the right time to do it. So he focused on the slowly more agreeable target that was Lex.

After dinner Lionel again went off on a tangent before inviting Alfred for a tour of their wine cellar. With a departing look that had Bruce chuckling Alfred left with Lionel once again leaving Bruce with a drunk, vulnerable and most likely forgettable Lex Luthor.

Bruce moved over to sit in the chair he was in before and waited for Lex to make the first move, after all in successful interrogations it was important to let the victim feel like they have all the cards, they were more willing to spill that way.

"So ... Do you like comic books?" Lex ventured. Poor avenue but Bruce could work with it.

"It depends."

"Myself I'm a warrior angel fan. I have all the comic books dating back to the first issue ever printed." He sounded proud of himself

"I like the Gray Ghost. I always watch it when it comes on."

"I've heard about it but never watched it. It was about a superhero detective right?" Bruce told Lex the overview and specifics keeping in his role of eleven year old enthusiast. "It sounds interesting, I'll give it a watch."

"You should. Alfred said I could get the DVD when it comes out, I could lend it to you if you're still interested then."

"Yeah why not. So Alfred what's he like?" Lex asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well what's it like being raised by your butler. He's not really you're father, but he is your guardian and still in your service. I'm just wondering how he treats you." He seemed genuine.

"He's Alfred, apart from telling me off a lot more he's still the same as he was when my parents were still around. I guess he has to work more though, he fired the rest of the staff in the house because they tried to steal things from it to sell but..." Bruce shrugged, it was true Alfred hadn't really changed. He hadn't taken over as parent but he had taken on a more strict role in the house.

"It must be nice having someone care for you like that. Even if they aren't blood." Lex turned pensively into his drink

"Is this about Lionel. I saw the way he treated you, he shouldn't single you out like that parents are meant to be supportive and tell others about your achievements. Not give purposeful lectures directed at you." Bruce tried and received an angry look into his drink for his response. He wasn't angry at Bruce though so Bruce used this as his opening. Dropping the façade he continued:

"You know I heard some of the stories Clark told me about your dad. It seems like he's favouring Clark over you."

"Yes. And why shouldn't he?"

"Maybe it's because he see's Clark as unknown potential and he already knows what you're capable of. People like Lionel always favour blank slates." Bruce moved closer to Lex and took the drink out of his hand. Lex was drunk enough to spill and the haziness of their conversation to him would mean he would forget whom it was he was conversing with.

Lex snorted "Hardly. It's something else. It's Clark." He waved his hands as if that should be answer enough.

"Yes I suppose he is quite extraordinary." Bruce ventured.

"Extraordinary. Yes I suppose he is that. Did you know that we first met because he saved my life. Ripped the door right off my car when I careened into the river. I've done the math, there's no way anyone should be able to do that." He was gesturing wildly now and even got up to pace.

"There must be some explanation."

"Yes! But I've been exploring everything and I can't come up with it."

"Well maybe I can take a look at it. You know what they say, two eyes are better than one." Lex looked as if he was going to protest. "It's you're call Lex we don't have to if you don't want to."

"I never said it made me uncomfortable." Angry. At Bruce this time, he needed to deflect.

"That came out wrong. What I meant to say was that there was no need to feel intimidated. I don't think your work will be anything short of genius, I just wanted a glance so I could add my own knowledge to it. Maybe query you on some things about Clark that confused me. " He was distracted. Now go for flattery "After all if there's anyone who would be able to figure it out it's you Lex."

"You're right. Come on, it's this way."

Thus began Bruce's tour of the Luthor mansion. Lex didn't bore him with details and continued his drunken waddle down the hallways until they reached a door with a keypad on the front. Lex entered the number which Bruce stored away in memory hoping that Lex's inebriation prevented him from remembering the trip in here and changing the password. Inside was the car Lex mentioned before, along with boards of equations, computers running simulations and other things Lex had collected that all related back to Clark. Taking in the dents in the car it cemented the notion of super strength. They were Clarks fingers that dented it and the force used the pry Lex from his car could only have been achieved with someone of superior strength.

Bruce had to pretend he knew none of this "So what exactly does this show about Clark?" he waved his hands in a general arc around the room.

"Well somehow Clark was able to put these dents in my car door as he wrenched it off. I've ran everything but no amount of adrenaline could give him that kind of strength underwater." Lex said walking over to the car and smoothing his fingers down the dent, as if that would give him some answer as to what happened.

"What about the meteor rocks. Surely you've heard about the mutations people are experiencing." Bruce knew that Lex had but wanted to hear his reasons for disregarding them.

"No. Clark isn't meteor infected he doesn't go near any of them, some kind of fear he holds. Not to mention if he were infected I'm sure the rocks would have given him the power of invisibility rather than super strength."

"Why's that?"

"Have you seen him, he tries so hard to be invisible that he's almost overlooked by everyone in Smallville. Sure strength would be handy on a farm but the mutations seem to adapt more to hobbies and personalities than environment. Besides as far as anyone else is concerned there is no such thing as super powers. Father has made sure I know that." So Lex doesn't think that environment has anything to do with the mutations, it was certainly more plausible. The bug boy probably kept them as a hobby and the invisible girl was probably in the limelight but wanted a way to sneak around to spy on competition.

"I agree." Bruce conceded. "So what does that make Clark then?" He wondered.

"I don't know. But I will find out." Lex said with certainty. Bruce had seen his fill and gently coerced Lex back to his little office making sure that he reset the security protocols.

Once they were back in the room he headed straight for the drink cabinet whilst Bruce went to his computer. Hacking it was easy enough and looping the empty hallways to replace the ones they had just been in was easier. He made sure that the time stamp covered the periods they were gone before erasing Bruce's image from his exit and entry into this room. When Lex looked back it would look like they had stayed in the room and talked. Bruce made his way over to Lex and removed the tumbler which he seemed to be having trouble with from his grasp before leading him to the sofa.

"I'm going to go get Alfred, don't move." Bruce said back in his persona.

He removed himself from the room and went in search of Lionel and Alfred. Luckily they weren't that far, Lionel was telling Alfred about the different types of swords that were used in the old days and commenting about how good partners were hard to find these days much like in business.

"Alfred." Bruce declared announcing himself to the adults. Alfred looked relieved for a distraction and was already reaching for Bruce to tear him out of the house. Lionel on the other hand looked like his boat had just sank. "It's almost ten."

"Good grief we'd best be going. I'm sorry Lionel but you must excuse us I've been keeping Master Bruce on a strict schedule which includes a bedtime." Alfred explained taking Bruce's hand and starting to lead him out.

"Of course. Let me get Lex and we'll show you to your car. I take it he's still in his office." Bruce nodded and made his way with the adults to collect a Lex who was almost asleep when they came in. Lionel looked livid when he saw the state of his son. No doubt Lex would be getting a lecture on decorum later.

They led Alfred and Bruce out like they said they would but before they could get into their car Lionel made one last attempt to schedule another meeting with them. Bruce took this opportunity to approach Lex who was on the steps. Looking for cameras and finding none he crouched down to Lex's level, gained his attention and spoke quietly.

"You know I didn't think I would much like you but I do, you're definitely amusing for one. Listen though you shouldn't let the pressure that your father puts on you shape you into something that's not yourself. He isn't an ideal to strive towards in fact you should look at him as a warning of what you could become. I hope you make the right decisions. Oh and one other thing I don't know if you've noticed but the things your father thinks are nonsense he sure takes an awful interest in. Especially Clark. Lex look at me. I need you watch out for Clark, your father wants something with him and he's lying to you about it. You need to start opening your eyes to the truth."

"Master Bruce, time to go." Alfred called. Bruce waved Lex goodbye before following Alfred into the car.

The Luthor mansion was far in the distance when Bruce let out his first yawn. "Time for bed Master Bruce?"

"Definitely."

"And what about tomorrow. Any plans or are you joining Lionel and I for some squash." Alfred joked knowing there was no way Bruce was going near Lionel for another two days.

"I'm going to the farm tomorrow. Clark said I could come over after he was finished with school." _We have many things to talk about_ was left unsaid.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce arrived at the farm with a mission. He was going to reveal his findings to Clark. This probably would result in Clarks loss of friendship something which Bruce had grown to admire from a safe distance but Clark already suspected that Bruce was putting on a ruse and if he were honest with himself it would be freeing to know someone else in this town that he didn't have to hide from. He also felt that it was somewhat his duty to warn Clark of the Luthor's excessive knowledge of his abnormalities and had prepared himself to lose all that he had almost respected with Clark if it meant that he was aware of his fast approaching dangers.

Bruce had taken to waiting inside the barn, up in Clarks hayloft so as to avoid the elder Kents. Mr Kent was in the fields when Bruce had arrived and was occupied in fixing his tractor which had somehow been tipped over with its wheels in the air. Mrs Kent was in the kitchen no doubt baking something for her son to devour when he showed himself. Bruce was safe from their interference for the time being. That being said if Clark didn't hurry there was a chance that Bruce would be forced to interact with them.

Ten minutes after Bruce's arrival he heard the red pickup truck pull into the Kent's drive. Two slams sounded meaning that Clark wasn't alone, how troublesome. Bruce extricated himself from his spot on Clarks couch to sneak down the steps of the barn. He peered around the red door and saw that the person with Clark was a girl, small, mousy and entirely to plain for him. Martha came running out to meet her though and Bruce wondered how she fit into their life. She wasn't Clarks friend from the distance he was keeping himself at yet the parents seemed familiar with her so she was well known to them. The glances Clark kept throwing her revealed that this must be that obnoxious girl 'Lana' that had plagued every other sentence out of Clarks mouth on Bruce's first training day with Clark.

Bruce was at a dilemma since Lana could be the person who actually will be able to keep Clark away from Bruce. A few pretty looks here and an invitation to spend time together would be all it took. Damn. It looked like Bruce was going to have to reveal himself in the open if he hoped to actually talk with Clark. Bruce braced himself, put on his happy face and snuck out of the barn to the road behind where Clark and Lana were facing. He walked merrily calling "Clark" on his way over and even going as far as to wave. The idiot lit up like a bulb and why shouldn't he two of his favourite people were in the same vicinity of each other.

"Bruce, what are you doing here?" Clark asked meeting Bruce halfway and ruffling his hair. That would be the first thing to stop.

"Well, I felt bad about not telling you I couldn't make our afternoon together and thought I could come over today."

"Oh," He looked guilty. Plans had already been made but no matter Bruce would sort it out soon enough. "Erm well Lana and I have this test coming up in science and we were actually planning to study together this afternoon."

"Can't I join you?" Bruce put on his cutest expression "I'm really good at science, my tutor said that I was way beyond the curriculum they would have taught us in school." Besides it's not like you need to study Bruce thought remembering the advanced books he'd seen in the loft.

"I don't see why not." Lana cut in "You must be Bruce. Clark has told me all about you," Ugh she was talking to him like he was an inferior or mentally lacking. This was why he hated most adults.

"Really? Well I would say he talked about you too but I don't even know your name," he replied scuffing the ground

"It's Lana Lang. Well Clark what do you say? One more for the study group."

Clark looked conflicted before warning that "You may get confused but I guess you could. What time does Alfred want you home by?"

"Nine." So don't even think about that excuse.

All three of them journeyed up into the loft. Mrs Kent stopped by before they got started with some lemonade and cookies which Bruce happily accepted and once she left Clark actually made a show of not understanding the decay rate of a half life. Lana gladly helped him and after a while started asking Bruce some questions to try and not make him feel left out. They were all simple questions that you knew the answer to at seven but Bruce played along. He waited until halfway into their 'study session' before asking Clark if he could explore the barn some more which Clark avidly agreed to.

He journeyed down the steps into the lower barn and took inventory as to how many sharp things the Kent's owned. It was only right he knew how many things he could potentially be killed with if things go extremely sour and it helped to know where things were so he could determine what was most likely hidden behind one of their backs (maybe Alfred should stop letting Bruce watch those late night police shows). There were things that were usually found on a farm such as pitchforks and shovels but there was also a wood chipper (avoid) and a band saw. The wooden structures that held the whole barn together were what interested Bruce the most. He could see several planks of wood identical to the support beams and some of the ones that were standing looked to have tiny cracks in. Clark should really be more careful with his parents property he knew that every time they bought more replacements they were losing more of the farms' revenue. Bruce thought that he may get Alfred to make an anonymous donation to the Kent's farm when they were back home.

Five more minutes of wondering why someone needed fourteen tiny screwdrivers was when Jonathon Kent decided to make an appearance. The tractor was the right way around but coughing worse than a choking person. Bruce got out of the mans way as he stored it to its rightful place in the barn and tried to inconspicuously move back to the barn steps.

"You're that rich boy from Gotham right."

Bruce turned around and faced the man, he looked wary and a little angry but Bruce couldn't tell if it was aimed at him yet. "Yes sir. My name is Bruce Wayne," he held out his hand like Alfred had told him to do. Jonathon didn't shake it.

"What are you doing in Smallville, I would have thought that Gotham was enough space to expand in." Hmm he thinks that we're imposing our business here.

"It is. My guardian and I accepted an invitation from the Luthor's, he wants to make sure that I know what I'm doing when I inherit my families legacy." Dealing with adults were always a task.

Jonathon grunted and took Bruce in again. It was as if he was seeing him again for the first time which showed when his approach to conversation changed from interrogation to polite interest "So how are you enjoying our town. I hope that the Luthor's have shown you the real Smallville and not just the factory wasteland they've created."

"To be honest I've only dealt with the Luthor's once since my arrival and that was last night. Your son Clark has been showing me around. He's a very good guide and such a nice guy. He even taught me about the different stars." Bruce gushed, complimenting someone's child always put you in a good light.

It worked as Jonathon smiled and looked up to the ceiling where Clark and Lana were in the middle of their 'study session' "Yeah he's a good boy."

"Much nicer than some of the people I meet." Bruce went on "I mean Lex is great and he didn't make me feel unwanted in the house but his way of conversing seemed like he was trying too hard. With Clark he's just himself which makes you want to be yourself too."

Jonathon was glowing with pride by the end of it the slight against Lex definitely helped Bruce win brownie points which meant that after a few other pleasantries, with Bruce asking about the tractor, Jonathon left to help his wife in the kitchen.

Bruce would have to avoid the elder Kent's again since he didn't really like the threat they posed against Bruce. Parents always hold power over their children and it's easier to avoid them and sneak your way to the child then to gain all of their trust. Bruce walked back to the bottom of the barn stairs and listened to the conversation up ahead. They were talking about Lana's boyfriend and how "he just doesn't get me sometimes you know?" Rolling his eyes at Clark's pining response Bruce set his eyes on the rafters on the top of the barn.

He walked backwards and saw that they did indeed transgress the height of the hayloft. It would be a perfect vantage point for spying not to mention a perfect place to plot Lana's removal and practice his climbing skills.

He moved towards the beam that connected the barn wall to the corner and grasped onto the wooden surface. It was wide enough for Bruce to easily grasp the corners without reaching and smooth to the tough but regardless he knew that Alfred would be pulling splinters from his hands for days. Instead of putting his feet on the wood he used the corner angle to his advantage and used the rough wood of the barn walls to hoist himself up. The real difficulty was keeping his hands from slipping but so long as he kept his grip tight Bruce was certain that he wouldn't fall. He remained silent through his climb that took roughly two minutes and knew that next time he attempted it he would be faster. The beam stretched across the top of the barn hadn't been sanded for a while and therefore did posses wood sticking out of the edges that would give Bruce something to cry about. He moved along it keeping his hand to the wall all the while until he came midway across when he set his sights on the beam parallel to his own.

Thinking back he could have just moved along the other beam until he came to the intersecting pieces of wood and just walked along it, however Bruce was still eleven despite his mannerisms and it often showed when he indulged in that annoying habit every eleven year old has of thinking that they can do anything. So when Bruce leaped from his beam to the other one across a drop that could break his neck and he later thanked that he didn't overestimate or underestimate his momentum.

Bruce jumped to the other one as well and the next until he was midway along the barn. He sat himself down and surveyed the area. He had an excellent view of the barn and could see the hayloft's entirety as well as midway under it. If he turned he could see the door to the barn and if he walked along the beam he could jump down into the middle of Clark and Lana. Now there's an idea. No, too childish for an eleven year old.

He could always call Clark for a 'rescue' and then hysterically weep because he didn't know if he was going to make it. But then Clark would probably take him back to Alfred without them having talked... He could call Lana and tell her that her aunt was in hospital, Mrs Kent probably had her number or he could just steal Clarks phone. But then she would realise that her aunt wasn't and probably call the police on whoever put the call in... Bruce could always go over to the other house and put her aunt in the hospital but again there was the police. All the way through thinking about ways to get rid of Lana Bruce realised slowly that he didn't want to share Clark with this girl. It was unfair how she immediately grasped Clarks attention away from Bruce and how she had to actually _suggest_ it for Clark to consider keeping Bruce around. She had Clark wrapped around her finger and who knows who else, she has a boyfriend! She shouldn't indulge in Clarks feelings and it isn't like she's oblivious to them. Bruce had half a mind to chuck that bat on top of her.

Bat?

Bruce looked back at the claws that hung from the lower beam. He would recognise those talons anywhere. Attached to a rodent who had decided terrorising the floor wasn't enough and had to grow wings and fangs to suck the life out of people. Bruce was slightly hyperventilating and was actually hoping Clark would notice him up here right now, especially before it decided to wake up and attack Bruce. He knew that he was going into shock and pretty soon he wouldn't be able to move as his body would lock just as his throat had seized up. His arms felt heavy as he lifted them and made motions that would catch one of their eyes. He knew he succeeded when he heard Lana shout of Clark.

Bruce didn't take his eyes off the bat even when Clark called him "Bruce, Oh God how did you get up there? Bruce can you crawl along. Just crawl along to here so I can reach up and get you." Bruce shook his head. His arms were all he could move and they were slowly seizing. "Right Lana, I'm going to have to go up go and get my dad."

"How are you going to get up there, you aren't that tall Clark." Go away Lana Bruce thought.

"I can climb on top of the couch and hopefully jump up onto the beam. Now quick go get him." Clark was acting all authoritative, it was a good look on him.

Bruce heard Lana finally leave and then a thump as Clark landed on the beam. He shook it a little when he landed which made Bruce clutch the bottom of it in fear of the bat's woken fury. It was still asleep. It remained asleep as Clark edged along the beam with the balance of a professional tight rope artist so he was soon crouching down in front of Bruce.

"Bruce, I know you're scared, heck even I'm a little scared I've never been good with heights. But we're going to be okay I just need you to stand up and hold onto me and we'll be down on the floor in no time. Okay." He didn't get it. Bruce shook his head again. "Come on, I'll have you the whole time." He reached forward and tried to pry one of Bruce's hands from the beam. Clark's weight was causing the beam to creak, bat's had extremely good hearing.

"Bat." Bruce managed to croak out as Clark fumbled with his hands

"What?" He asked confused.

Bruce couldn't say it again so he nodded his head in the direction of the bat sleeping below Clark. He peered down and saw it and looked back at Bruce even more confused before he finally understood.

"Right. Can you walk?" He queried probably going through what people normally do when confronted with things they fear. Bruce shook his head. "Okay then I'm going to have to carry you but you're going to have to let go of the beam." Bruce tried but his limbs weren't obeying so Clark just sighed and peeled them away with a little of his strength before hoisting Bruce up and walking quickly back to the edge of the beam. He was probably hoping that Bruce's shocked state wouldn't be able to comprehend the unusual feat of agility and balance that Clark seemed to suddenly possess. Bruce did.

When they were back on solid ground Clark took a broom and shooed the bat away out of the barn before coming back to Bruce "Are you alright?"

The presence of the bat now gone Bruce felt himself calming down and nodded. Shortly after Clark wrapped a blanket around Bruce Lana and the Kent's appeared. Martha immediately went over and hugged Bruce close to her which made him uncomfortable, she followed the hug with telling him that they were going to go inside for some pie. Unfortunately Bruce hadn't regained strength in his legs yet so Clark had to carry him into the yellow farmhouse. Jonathon before they left the barn sent a withering look at the beams before leading the procession into the house. All the while they were walking Lana was praising Clark's heroicness and he was eating it up like the idiot he was.

As soon as they got Bruce in a chair by the fire with pie ("Pie makes everything better"- Clark) Martha started pressuring Clark to phone Alfred and tell him what happened.

"No. He'll worry." Which was the first thing Bruce had said since the incident

"Sweetie we're just making sure you're okay." Martha had said patting his cheek.

"Alfred will want to know what happened Bruce. And to know you're safe." Lana added

"Yes but he'll worry more if you do it over the phone. I'll tell him when I get back." He couldn't let Alfred come and get him now! Nothing had happened! They hadn't even talked!

Jonathon gave him a dubious look "I will, you can even have Clark supervise me doing so if it will make you feel better. But I refuse to do it over the phone. Alfred deserves better."

"Well alright then." Jonathon amended before going in the kitchen for some apple pie himself. Martha followed calling Jonathon to help look in the barn with her for any cracks in the beams leaving Clark, Lana and Bruce.

After some small talk between them and mostly ignoring Bruce they moved onto school and the hectic life of a sixteen year old, Bruce yet again thanked God he had been expelled. The fire that was roaring inside the quaint home helped Bruce regain his inner strength as well as his outer. He felt slightly drained as the endorphins and adrenalin left his system and looked at the clock discovering that it was only half five. He only had three and a half hours to get this over with or less depending on how traumatised they believe him to be. He needed to get rid of Lana but his brain couldn't think of any kind of plan at the moment.

Clark announced that he was going to collect their books and school stuff as well as help check the support beams for any damage. He had the audacity to wink at Bruce before leaning in close and saying "I'll make sure our little intruder isn't going to bother you again too." before leaving the room. Idiot.

Lana was left and since he had sat down in the Kent's living room had been full mother hen. She patted his arm while she was talking to Clark, walked over and smoothed his hair while she was retrieving something and even throwing the occasional reassuring glance his way.

"How are you feeling Bruce? I know how scary things like that must be."

"I really don't like you." Was Bruce's reply. Apparently mouth was not on par with brain at the moment.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I don't like you. Don't look at me like that unlike most the people at your school I don't hate you because your popular or pretty, I hate you because you're a manipulative girl who is taking advantage of Clarks feelings to get what you want from him. Oh you may have deluded yourself into thinking that you have feelings for him but on a subconscious level you know that they're forced. They're there so you can act interested and get him to spill his secrets. You'll never be satisfied for who he his, you just want to know the juicy secret he's keeping from you or even worse you want him because you've made his secret into an ideal him. Well what if there is no secret and Clark is just who he is as you see him. Sure you could continue the façade but eventually you'll have to face up to the reality that you just created them. You must have asked why now? Why wasn't he attractive before? But do you know what's worse. It's the fact that you're doing this while engaged in a relationship already. This may be a modern age but adultery is still frowned upon."

Lana looked sick "why are you saying these things?" and Bruce truly tried to stop (tried is to strong. He asked kindly).

"Because if anyone is going to take advantage of him it should be someone with his interests at heart. You may think you have him but you don't. By the end of my stay here his feelings for you will be a dull recording in the background because I know how to make him mine. And he will be mine. So I suggest you leave and quickly because you're no longer welcome here." Bruce felt rather proud when he saw Lana start crying. She made to stand up when Bruce remembered to warn her "don't mention our talk with Clark. Or do it might help along his transition. Either way if you try and interfere my scathing words are nothing compared to what I'm truly capable of."

Lana ran out of the house and Bruce curled up in front of the fire in his blanket feeling lighter now that she was gone. It didn't last long as Clark came back in the house looking puzzled announcing that "Lana's just left in tears. Is she okay?"

"I may have had a go at her." Bruce confessed "But you knew I didn't like her." Clark seemed to accept it without any argument and looked to begin going after Lana "Wait. We need to talk." Bruce called. Clark's attention was his and after Bruce inquired about his parents whereabouts confirming that they had the house to themselves for an hour Bruce told Clark to sit.

"So what's this all about then?" Clark asked warily

"I'm coming clean."


	4. Chapter 4

"Confess what exactly?" Clark queried oblivious to what Bruce was about to tell him.

"I know about your powers. The strength and with that, speed. I know about the meteors being extra-terrestrial and how you're from the same planet as them." Bruce then went into the details. Telling Clark of his findings and his conclusions about the meteor's. He left out some important details such as the involvement with Lionel and his E.T cheerleading squad that had been waiting for Clarks landing as he found that those issues were irrelevant in the long term about how Bruce found out about his powers. He did add in some warning about the Luthor's and told Clark to be wary of them but other than that he didn't go into detail the extent of Lex's fascination with Clark.

By the end of Bruce's speech Clark had gone still, his skin had dulled gradually throughout leaving him pale in the glow of the fire. Bruce gave him a minute to digest but the mind of an eleven year old couldn't stomach silent contemplation (unless it was himself) for long and grew eager with his questions. Finally he gave up and started "Well say something."

Clark just gaped for a moment and moved his mouth a few times until words came out "So, you've known all this time?"

"Of course." Bruce felt he needed more encouragement. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"You're not?" Clark asked unsure

"No. I'm not an idiot. Do you have any idea what they would do with you if word of your origin got out? The world would be doomed." He was offended that Clark even thought that Bruce would betray him in that way.

Clark nodded at that and jumped up suddenly animated with a newfound purpose. He paced the short expanse of the living room switching speeds from normal to faster than Bruce could follow and all the while he was muttering to himself. Bruce caught snippets about how his parents would be so disappointed and that Chloe and Pete were probably right.

"I'm not a spy." Bruce muttered sulking into the fire. He was annoyed that Clark worried about others when he was talking with Bruce. He should have been at least somewhat happy that he now had someone to share his powers with.

Clark turned with a wary look on his face "I never said you were."

"You didn't but your friend Chloe and Pete did." He spoke remembering the conversation he had overheard whilst he was trapped in the torch's vent.

Clark ran his hands through his hair "Wait but that was when I was at school. How do you know about that conversation and you've never even met Chloe and Pete how ... just how?" He was riling himself up so Bruce tried to calm him down.

"It doesn't matter how I know about it. The main thing you should be concentrating on is telling me more about your origin. I'm guessing your planet had a different gravitational pull than ours it would explain why you're able to do these amazing feats of strength if the atmosphere is lighter."

"Yeah I guess." Clark said distractedly still staring unnervingly at Bruce

"So you are an alien." Bruce confirmed to himself. Clark looked shocked at having revealed himself all over again.

"You didn't know!" He almost shouted

"Not for certain. I had theories but your admission if most helpful to me." Bruce smiled. "Thank you."

"Get out!" Clark bellowed pointing at the door

"What?"

"Out. Out of my house now."

Clark was furious with him and practically shaking from holding it in so Bruce complied. He sent a quick text to Alfred to come pick him up and left the farm house to sit at the edge of their drive. No doubt Clark was going to tell his parents that Bruce knew and also try and console Lana when he remembered that she was currently breaking down in her own house but he didn't really care. He would give Clark some space to work through what Bruce had revealed then go back and inquire to his hearts content. It was all a matter of patience and Bruce did have a week and a half left in Smallville, he could wait.

Alfred turned up ten minutes after Bruce had texted him. He looked like he had broken some speeding laws to get there as the tyres squealed to a stop. Bruce took one last look at the farmhouse before joining Alfred in the car. Alfred was happy that Bruce was alright but asked why he texted him instead of letting Clark drive him back at nine.

"He had a study date with this girl. I didn't want to interrupt." Alfred didn't look convinced but knew better than to ask him what the real reason was.

The ride back to the hotel was silent as was the rest of the night as Bruce was left on his own when Alfred went out. Lionel had convinced Alfred to go around to do who knows what so in the politeness that was ingrained in Alfred he had to attend. Bruce declined saying that he was tired which was partially true, the fright with the bat from hell had taken most of his energy away from him so he soon went to sleep after Alfred left.

Bruce found in the days to follow that Smallville without Clark as his guide was hideously boring. He had managed to starve off another meeting with Lionel and Lex until Sunday when they would be spending the day and night at the manor. It was Friday and Bruce was no sooner prepared for that than he was for his parents dying. He shouldn't joke. His parents death had spared him but Sunday would kill him.

It wasn't even as if he had anything better to do to waste the days until then either. Clark seemed adamant in avoiding Bruce which was relatively easy when he had superpowers and Bruce was lost in this town without a map. He had seen some of his friends, Lana had outright glared at him with her boyfriend later apologising for her (Bruce found it rather hilarious) and Chloe was always hanging around on the outskirts of his vision. Taking notes and watching him like he was on some wildlife documentary. He hadn't called her out on it yet and wasn't going to unless he was really bored. Something like that needed savouring and planning.

So Bruce was stuck walking in the fields and taking in some much needed (in Alfred's opinion) sunlight. He had found a trail that led to a lake on the bottom of Smallville and was enjoying the serenity of the place. He practiced some of his martial arts on the trees and was satisfied that it actually made a noise now. He had taken them before his parents died as his ambition when he was younger was to become to Gray Ghost's sidekick and as his father had pointed he was going to need some way of protecting himself from the bad guys. So he began taking Karate lessons, it had soon grew into three different martial arts a week after his parents died and four after his expulsion. Alfred had almost taken him out of them claiming that if he wasn't taking them then he wouldn't have been able to break that boys leg. Bruce had said that he would have found another way to hurt him and it would probably have been worse than a clean break. So Alfred relented.

Occasionally during his walk he would see some tracks mostly a rabbits and follow them to see if he could successfully sneak up on them. So far he had jumped a hare, got kicked by a rabbit and almost bitten by a fox. The brightside was that they didn't hear him until he tried to capture them. He had currently spotted a robin hanging from a branch not far ahead. Birds were tricky because they were flighty for no reason, land animals would stop and listen where birds would naturally fly off so this was a true test for Bruce's sneaking skills.

He had perfected making his footsteps light enough to make minimalistic sound and his brain catalogued the path ahead to unconsciously pick out the quietest root. He knew to stick to less twiggy area's and even get to a log or rock to avoid the ground completely. When Bruce reached the tree closest to the one the robin was sitting in he hoisted himself slowly up the branches until he got to one directly leading to the robin's tree. He edged along the branch and was half way there when he hear a snap.

The branch he was on was sturdy enough to hold his weight all the way across so he didn't dwell on his impending doom from a tree. Not that it mattered now that the robin had flew away. Bruce sighed and began to make his way more noisily back to the trunk of the tree when he heard another snap. It was closer than the last one but coming from a different direction. It was loud in its break so the thing must have been big. The other snap was too. People then. Bruce didn't worry, the locals probably used this trail all the time so he continued in his walk back.

It was only when he felt a prickling in his neck that he worried. He reached back and pulled out a dart. Sleeping tranquilizer was all he could think before his vision went black and his body fell from the tree.

Bruce woke up but kept his limbs slack like Alfred had taught him to do. He was sitting in a chair that was rather uncomfortable. He had an itch on his nose that was going to drive him crazy and his left leg had fell asleep. Unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it because his arms and legs were tied to the chair. Bruce knew all of this without opening his eyes. He had leant by now that when he got kidnapped it was better to faux sleep and gather your surroundings than alert your kidnappers to your wakefulness. So he kept his eyes closed and his breathing low and regulated. His head felt rather light and he suspected that he must have hit it on his decent from the tree. The lack of other injuries suggests that they had someone underneath ready to catch Bruce as he fell.

He listened closely. Four people were in the room with him all of which were men. They were speaking in hushed tones and clicking things in their hands presumably guns. From the sounds of them they were state of the art, none of them were catching and had a smooth sound to them that could only be found in quality material. Bruce had a better idea about who had arranged this. The voices of the men echoes slightly. They were holding Bruce in a warehouse most likely an office as the echo didn't travel far but had a metal quality to it. An office meant that there would be a hallway and probably more armed men since the kidnapper could afford it. He wouldn't be coming here though Bruce knew that much. He was here as bait with Alfred being the catch of the day. Well played Lionel.

Bruce supposed that he could play along but then it was always fun to spoil rich men's days. He sighed which was an alert to the guards that he was 'waking up' and went through the motions of confusingly looking around the room. In actual fact he was gathering the interior of his cell. It was an office like he had thought. The factory was run down and the chair he was sitting in was behind a large desk. The men had their guns and face masks two of them threateningly coming closer to Bruce warning him not to do anything he might regret.

Bruce pretended to be frightened and worked out a plan. "Wh- Where am I?"

Behind him was a pipe that if he shuffled back towards he would reach. He did just that making it look like he was struggling to get out of his bonds.

"Who are you people?"

The pipe was old and the metal that had kept it secured on the wall was loose and sharp. Sharp enough to cut zip ties.

"What do you want? Money. I have money. At least my guardian does, please let me phone him and I'll get you whatever you want."

He relaxed his hands and angled them up whilst keeping his biceps straight. He bent forward in what appeared to be a pose of submission but was just so he could reach the metal. The men refused to answer Bruce's pleas and questions as they had probably been told to do, they were yes men after all. So Bruce continued bargaining to no one whilst slowly undoing his bonds. It took five minutes for the ties to be cut and for Bruce to catch them before they hit the ground in his 'bound' hands. The next part of freeing his legs would be slightly more difficult. Unlike his hands they were tied with rope which would take much longer for him to cut. The metal would be no use to him as he wouldn't be able to snap it off himself and even if he could he couldn't get it around to his legs without the men noticing.

Bruce took hold of the zip wire in his hands and moved it so it looked like it was tying his hands together. He then shuffled back towards the desk making another tantrum like display for his audience until his legs up to his groin was hidden beneath the desk. It had reached the stage where normal people would be through trying to bargain with their silent captives and Bruce mentally braced himself for the next humiliation. He started hiccupping and thinking about anything he could that made him want to cry, his parents, Lana, Clark's stupidity. Tears crept down Bruce's face and he really tried to make it look genuine by not overdoing it by wailing or underselling it by being silent. He added the right amount of moans and whimpers that would make a professional actor jealous all the while he was making his escape. What people fail to understand when your legs are bound is that your clothing acts as a barrier between you and the rope. So long as you have some space between the rope and your skin you aren't completely bound. Under the table Bruce used the side of the chair to edge his shoes off before moving his legs slowly up and down the chair. Rope gave if you strained it so he had to put some strength into pushing on the rope whilst he moved his legs. He kept the pressure constant until he felt he had enough room to get his legs up to his ankles free and pushed back against the chair and slid his legs up. They moved like he thought up to his ankles. Bruce still had his socks on and as his captives hadn't ventured around the Bruce's end of the desk he was fine moving his legs around openly so long as he didn't hit the top of the desk. He tried to hook his socks under the rope and managed on the third try. They rode up so that the top of his socks were at the top of the rope and Bruce used this as like a peel to slip his feet out of the rope.

Half an hour after he woke up captive, Bruce was free of his bonds. Now all he had to do was escape. The men at the door were busy playing cards whilst their guns lay on their laps pointed towards the door. It would take them roughly twenty seconds to get them in position and fire them inaccurately the first time and hit target at least for the one on the left the second time. The other two were trying not to look at Bruce but had nothing to do so one stood facing the wall with his gun in his hand whilst the other looked out of the window that was mostly boarded up in the small office. Their reaction time was quicker and would mean that Bruce would have no interval before they tried to shoot at him. Which they would. They probably had no qualms with harming the cargo so long as he stayed where he was supposed to.

Bruce looked around for anything that could be of use to him whilst he went into another round of sobbing. So far he had a closed vent he could fit into if he had time to unscrew it, a chair which he was currently seated on and a desk. He needed to close off this room to the others and take these four out at the same time. Bruce pushed at the desk with his chest and found that it was moveable but he would need to wait for the right time.

Over the next ten minutes Bruce quietened down his sobbing and lay his head down so it looked like he had cried himself to sleep. There was chatter amongst the men when they were certain he was out. It was mostly talk about what they were going to buy with their money. But Bruce wasn't interested in that, what he was interested in was their positions. He listened as the voices drifted around the room until three out of the four were standing near the door. It was the best situation he was going to get. He waited until the fourth person had turned his back on Bruce to look out of the window before he slowly brought his arms forward to grip the desk underneath, he was going to have to be quick. He put all of his strength into his legs and pushed towards the men at the door. It worked as they remained too shocked to get out of the desks path. It collided with all three of them capturing them between it and the closed door in between them. Their guns were scattered but Bruce paid no attention to them and turned to the fourth. He sprinted towards the chair he had left before throwing it at the man who had tried to take aim at Bruce. The chair got him in his middle sending him backwards and Bruce yanked the gun out of his hand before he could make any attempt to fire it and smashed it into the guards face. He went out cold as the other three winded men got out behind the desk.

Bruce ran over to where the other guns lay and piled them up with his foot behind him in the corner. The other men were now unarmed with an armed eleven year old in the way of their ammo.

"You do not want to do this kid." One of them taunted.

The other two lunged at the same time and Bruce only managed to hit one of them before the other grabbed the gun out of his hand. Bruce didn't need a gun but it did make it more problematic now one of them was armed again. He yanked his arm out of the guys hand and kneed him in the groin before swinging his leg around and hitting the other in the back of the knee. He buckled instantly and Bruce elbowed him in the face, hard. He guessed he broke the guys nose by the crack and blood that emerged but Bruce didn't care as he lay a punch the opposite way to the guy. Two down another two to go.

The one who hadn't made a lunge for the guns was trying to get around the back of Bruce while he was busy knocking out his friend. Bruce aimed a kick at the guy's knees. The guard was smarter and saw the kick coming grabbing Bruce's foot before it could make contact. It didn't help much in the long term for the guard as Bruce knew when to use leverage when he got it and used the excess momentum from the sudden stop to swing his other leg up higher thanks to the man's catch and get him in the head. He went down and caught his head on the floor. The last one left had got his gun back and had it pointed at Bruce. He really hated guns. Bruce feinted to the left and as the man let a shot go off in that direction Bruce whacked the gun from his hands and kneed him again in the groin. He fell down and Bruce grabbed his head to smash on his knee to render him unconscious.

All four of them were defeated but there was a lot of noise not to mention a gun shot. The others would be here shortly. Bruce ran back to the desk and pushed it to cover the entry way. He even propped the chair up for extra strength. The vent was his easiest way of getting out of the room but he didn't know the blue prints of the warehouse. Deciding to worry about that later Bruce looked in the desk for something small and slim to get the vent open. There was nothing there. Growling in frustration he looked around the room for something he could use when his eyes landed on the playing cards from earlier. Grouping together three cards he used them to open the screws on the vents just as the knocking began on the closed door. Working quickly Bruce soon had it open and gathered the screws in his hands and the playing cards in his pocket and entered the vent.

It was worse than the one in Smallville high and darker too. Bruce had to feel his way around which didn't help his stealth so much. The men had broken into the room, he could hear them shouting and trying to figure out where Bruce had went. The vent went up and Bruce put his legs to good use to reach the top. He began to wonder if they figured out where he went when the first shot was fired into the wall. It hit not far below where Bruce was climbing and urged him to go faster. More shots followed and when Bruce became vertical again he knew he would have to get out of there soon. He passed two openings before he found a one he could get down from. It was high up on the warehouse ceiling but there was a pile of boxes that reached halfway up which would break his fall, he hoped. The men were spread out on the factory floor pointing their guns everywhere.

Bruce quietly unscrewed the vent and caught the screws and the lid placing them further inside of the dark abyss that was hiding Bruce. He lowered himself to his hands and jumped into the boxes below him. They all went inwards and everywhere, spreading outwards and hiding Bruce as he fell. His landing was hard and he was pretty sure something had snapped but he felt fine as he scrambled to his feet. The chaos that his fall had caused was brilliant with helping him find a hiding spot. He evaded the guards until he was under the conveyer belt in the corner. He was next to the door but knew it was going to be locked. That would be the first thing they would do. So he looked towards the windows. Three were broken and most were boarded up but right at the top there was a window that was broken but not boarded and let in most of the light in the dank warehouse.

Bruce rolled his eyes knowing that it would have been easier to get to the window from the vents. Next time he would have to calculate faster his route of escape. The conveyer belt that he was under stretched up beyond the window but was a fair gap from it. Bruce would have to chance it, but not before he created a distraction for his befuddled friends.

Grabbing a sheet and a tin he wrapped the sheet around it and tied it off with a piece of lace that some teenager must have left behind. Bruce sneaked his way over to the hallway that was around the left of the building and journeyed down to the end of it. He turned the corner and lay the tin can down so that its black tip showed, from the hallway it would look like a shoe. Bruce stalked back to the opening of the hallway and hoisted himself up above the doorway. It was hard to balance himself on it so he made quick work of his distraction. Making an agonized sound loud enough for the men to hear he braced himself as they ran into the hallway. Bruce was rather alarmed at the quickness at which they pulled the trigger on 'Bruce' and didn't feel as bad as he should have as he tumbled into the main room and closed the door on them. He barricaded them inside that part of the warehouse and after making a quick check to see that he didn't leave anyone behind began his climb to the top of the conveyer belt.

The next part made Bruce's brain cringe. It was rather a long way down and the hole wasn't that big, he was going to have scratches. Unfastening his belt he pulled it from around his trousers and made it into a loop again. He braced himself then leapt and used the belt as and extension of his arm to catch the broken window. Bruce's belt swung him towards the window but the glass wasn't strong enough to hold his weight and cracked under the belt. When Bruce himself banged into it the glass broke off outwards spraying the outside world and Bruce with shards.

Bruce was right, he was covered in scratches some of them long and some of them short. The worst one was one that was on his hand. He had a shard of glass the size of his finger pointing up at him from the back of his hand. It really hurt and Bruce tried not to cry in pain. He gathered his belt and secured it on some of the longer gashes on his arms that had been exposed due to his short shirt and kept the shard in his hand to prevent any more extensive blood loss.

Bruce recognized where he was. Clark had shown it to him when he was trying to scare him the second day he was here. Telling Bruce about how the Luthor factory had been experimenting on people there making them into zombies so they had to close it down. Utter bullshit but Bruce humoured Clark none the less. Right now though he was rather glad that Clark had shown him this warehouse and made his way south. It was a five minute run to the Kent farm from here. Quicker than going to Alfred and he couldn't call him anyway since they had taken his phone. Bruce didn't care if Clark didn't want to see him, he needed help and Clark was nearest.

Bruce was panting by the time he knocked on the Kent's door but managed to pull himself together as he heard footsteps approaching. The door opened and Bruce was ecstatic to see that it was Clark and not his parents.

"I don't suppose your powers include healing people do they?" Bruce joked

Clark looked horrified before ushering Bruce inside towards their kitchen. "Oh my God what happened?"

"I got kidnapped. It happens." Bruce shrugged as Clark pulled out the first aid kit and went to work on his glass sculpture of a hand.

If anything Bruce's answer horrified Clark more "What. But. Who? How did you get away?"

"Lionel. I suspect he was having me kidnapped so when the police put out a search and he's the one who finds me in the eyes of Alfred he will be a hero and therefore a trustworthy person. Not to mention it's always nice to have the upper hand in business. We would practically owe the Luthors our company if he managed to succeed."

"Lionel? I always knew he was untrustworthy but to do this..."

"It happens." Bruce said. It did and this wasn't the first or last time he was going to be the subject of a kidnapping.

"Right. So how did you get away?" Clark finished with Bruce's hand and moved up to the belt.

"I fought some of them off and trapped the others. They were rather stupid, much like you." Bruce winced as one of the gashes started to sting from the antiseptic.

"You fought them?" Clark seemed questionable "Alone? With no help?"

"Yes" Bruce said hesitantly. "Like I said it wasn't hard. I only got these because I misread the strength a common window holds. Shan't be doing that again."

Clark patched up the rest of Bruce's scratches in silence and although Bruce was aching to question Clark about his powers he held his tongue. "I'm going to phone Alfred and tell him that you're staying here tonight."

"I am?"

"Who's to say Lionel won't try and come after you again. I'd feel better if you were where I can keep an eye on you." Clark went to retrieve the phone.

"I take it this means we're friends again?" Bruce tried.

Clark looked angry for a moment before responding "So I'm your friend? That's how you see me?"

"Yeah." Bruce said obviously.

"Then why would you put up a pretence. Why would you lie to me? Am I really your friend Bruce or are you just using me to get the answers you want." Clark ranted

Bruce digested this. "I never lied to you Clark. I may have put up a pretence but I never lied. I like spending time with you and I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was using you. I wasn't. I like solving mysteries and that's what drew me to you but I still want to spend time with you now the mystery is solved. I hope that what we had before doesn't change because I told you about how I know."

Clark was silent for a while and just looked at Bruce trying to find something that Bruce couldn't. He sighed "I need to phone Alfred in case the man hunt has already started. After that I'll get you some clothes and we'll watch a movie or something, okay?"

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: This will eventually be Clark/ Bruce when he's older and I think I might do another story if 'Gotham' is any good.**

* * *

Alfred came half an hour after Clark called with fresh clothes and a hug. He agreed with Bruce that they should act as if nothing out of the ordinary happened and that Bruce had been with Clark for most of the afternoon. He allowed Bruce to stay over after some argument but gave him a stern talking too when Clark showed him his scratches. It was made worse when Clark had jokingly said "it's like he attracts trouble what with what happened in the barn and then again today."

Bruce hadn't told Alfred about the barn so there was another thing that he was being reprimanded for. He stayed only for an hour though and left with parting words for Clark that Bruce wasn't privy too since he had been exiled to the living room.

The adrenalin that had kept him animated since his escape had left him quickly once he had sat down in the Kent's living room so when Alfred left Bruce was almost comatose with exhaustion. His knuckles hurt from when he punched the guards, as did the rest of his body that wasn't used to forcing back more than a wooden stool for breakfast. He was also exceptionally cold as his trek through wintery Smallville had been forgotten until he sat in front of a warm fire. Now it felt like he was burning alive with the heat. All of this prevented him from drifting off.

"How are you feeling?" Concern and a warm hand was smoothing away his hair. Bruce only had the strength to moan his response which gained a laugh out of his companion. "You can sleep in my bed tonight and I'll take the sofa."

He didn't think he would make it to the bed. Clark turned on the TV and started sorting through his movies before putting in something or other. Bruce's eyes were starting to close at the titles but again the day wasn't through messing with him as he started shivering soon afterwards. The motion caused his teeth to chatter and his aching joints to scream in frustration at the lack of rest.

As he was trying to calm his body down he didn't hear as Clark got up from his movie but he did feel himself being picked up by him a couple of minutes later. Bruce tried to give a glare to him as he didn't appreciate being manhandled.

"It'll help with the shivers." Was the only explanation Clark gave.

He soon dragged Bruce into the bathroom where Clark had drawn what would normally be a pleasant thing. However Bruce had long experienced a bath right after playing in the snow when he was younger and could only see the inviting water as one of Lucifer's cauldrons. He tried to struggle to get away but his already motion filled limbs were busy clinging onto the warmth of Clark. So Bruce was forced to endure Clark prying off his arms as well as his shirt and pants before unravelling the bandages he had previously tied.

"Think you can get your undies off yourself?" Bruce only whimpered which he would later argue was because Clark had pulled hard on one of his bandages and not because he couldn't get his voice to work.

Bruce managed to peel them off after some coercion but was still reluctant to get in the bath. In the end it took three attempts of firstly getting Bruce off the toilet seat away from Clark again and stopping him from clinging onto the sides to keep him suspended above the water before he was submerged in fire. White hot fire that was meant to help but for what felt like two hours of peeling his skin away from him. Clark helped a lot by dumping more water over his head so by the end of it he lost his vision as well.

"You're dead to me Kent." Bruce managed to bite out as Clark playfully tipped more water onto Bruce's head.

He splashed Bruce before replying with "You're speaking again. I think I should be resurrected for that." He reached across for the shampoo and set to work on cleaning the sulking eleven year old. "Here" he passed the soap "be careful with your arms especially but try and get your arms moving. It'll help in the long run."

He complied and after a while the water started to feel pleasant as it soothed the aches and pains. It also got rid of the disinfectant smell that had been on his arms before so Bruce slowly relaxed under Clarks hairdressing hands. Soon enough he was as clean as he could get and Clark was satisfied enough with his posture to let him out of the bath. He left the room but shortly returned with the pyjama's Alfred had brought over and more bandages. Clark helped him out but forced him back on the toilet seat so he could see where else Bruce was hurt. He checked the bruises on his legs as well as some on his chest from when he fell down before he re-wrapped his arms and hands and allowed him to put the rest of his night clothes on.

"Wanna go watch the rest of the movie or go to sleep." Clark asked moving around to pick Bruce up again.

"Bed." He didn't struggle, the bath had made him sleepy again and he clung onto Clark's warmth. "You're really warm. Is that another one of your powers?"

"Even when you're half asleep you don't quit do you?" Clark huffed out a laugh "I don't know. Maybe. It might be because I can shoot heat from my eyes so my core temperature is higher than a humans." He pondered his response "It's the best explanation I can come up with. I'm sure you can come up with a better one tomorrow."

"You're letting me see your powers?" Bruce asked with sleepy excitement.

"Yeah. There's no point in hiding them from you if you know." He got a better grip on Bruce while opening his bedroom door and deposited him on the bed.

Bruce wriggled around "Don't suppose you could warm your bed up?"

Clark laughed again "No. Last time I did that my dad had to go get a new mattress for me." Bruce pouted before mumbling "night" and turning his body away from Clark silently dismissing him.

* * *

Bruce woke up at four the next morning. He was still achy and would be for days but the realisation that not only does he get Clark to himself for a whole day because it was the weekend but that he had promised to show him his powers. It was definitely something to get up early for. So quickly getting dressed Bruce jumped on the still asleep Clark waking him up with a start.

"Wha-!"

"Wake up! You promised to show me your powers." Bruce said shaking and jumping on him.

"What time is it?" Clark whined

"Time to get up. Come on you live on a farm, getting up early is what you do." He managed to wedge himself between Clark and the back of the sofa and was trying to push Clark off it. Clark only sighed and groaned when Bruce managed to get some leeway on pushing him off.

"This is the last time I'm letting you sleep over." He complained before getting up. Bruce let out a cry of joy and followed Clark as he retreated to his room.

"So what are we doing first. Are you going to lift a tractor over your head? Laser eye some scarecrow? Ooh can we go remove all the screws in Lionel's chair so he sits and falls. He'd probably think it was a ghost and if you travel fast enough he'll get really freaked out because there won't be any tape to prove someone did it."

"Huh." Clark said pushing Bruce around his room as he gathered his clothes for the day "So this is you actually excited. You're rather cute when you act like a real boy." He ruffled Bruce's hair and forcefully pushed him out of the bathroom locking the door behind him. Bruce was rather confused at that last comment.

"What do you mean when I act like a real boy. I am a real boy." He yelled through the door.

Instead of Clark answering he got a sleepy Mr Kent emerging from the bedroom nearest the bathroom. He took one look at Bruce and rolled his eyes before going down stairs "Try not to wake Ma Bruce. Not everyone's as energetic as you in the morning," he called back.

Bruce went silent and sat at the door that was currently housing Clark. He heard the water running inside and was only out there for two minutes before he grew impatient and went to wait for him downstairs. Jonathon usually left the cooking to his wife but Martha was having a rare lie in and he didn't really want to disturb her making him in charge of breakfast. Bruce was still uneasy around the man he was both kind and intimidating at the same time having mastered the ability to give you a compliment with a stern look that warned of boasting about it. He hadn't really seen the man since his incident in the barn and he hadn't been that approachable then either. Adding in the fact that Bruce had uncovered a dangerous family secret it was no wonder that he was reluctant to journey further than the living room sofa to wait for Clark.

"So what do you boys have planned today?" Jonathon asked leaning against the door to the kitchen whilst keeping an eye on the pancakes that were baking.

"Erm. Clark was going to let me help with his chores." He tried hoping that willingly doing manual labour might make him more likeable to the farmer.

"Was he now? Well don't let him make you do anything with sharp objects. I don't want to send you home with a missing limb." Bruce laughed at the joke and hoped telepathy was one of Clarks powers. "That wasn't a joke son. Things on this farm will kill you so be careful." Bruce nodded with wide eyes and thanked God that Clark was done with his shower. "Hey Clark. Pancakes are for breakfast and your mini billionaire is over there."

Clark huffed a laugh at his dad and gave Bruce one of those 'isn't he great' kind of looks. Bruce grimaced some kind of smile and followed Clark into the kitchen. Hopefully with a barrier in the way Jonathon would focus attention elsewhere.

"Bruce tells me you're letting him help with some of your chores this morning."

"Well." He rubbed his hand through his hair "I was going to show him some of my powers later but I guess if you really want to help I can give you small tasks while showing off when I do mine." And he flashed his dazzling smile at Bruce. The boy himself was watching Jonathon's reaction to his son talking so openly about his abilities. Apart from a minor wince he didn't seem that bothered about it.

"Just be careful son." was his only reply before he set their breakfast in front of them.

It was stifling silence after that and Bruce was thankful when they all got outside. Jonathon made his way to the tractor to try and get it running again while Clark herded Bruce over to the stable where his horse was.

"Your father doesn't seem that bothered that I know." he tried

"He was. But then Ma talked him down telling him that no one would really believe an eleven year old traumatised boy."

"Charming." It was always good to know how people thought of him.

"Hey you should be honoured that's the most complimentary thing I've heard you been called this week." Clark joked

"What do you mean? What do people think of me?" Bruce asked worriedly. He'd been on his best behaviour (for the most part) and hadn't made anyone (for the most part) upset.

"Well" Clark started picking up bails of hay and shoved oats at Bruce's bandaged hands gesturing for him to feed the horse. "Most people call you 'an adorable boy' which I suppose is a good thing if you're a girl. No boy wants to be adorable." He laughed nudging Bruce towards the pitchfork. "Then there are my friends. Chloe hasn't really met you but she's done some digging and believes that you're some kind of demon which was happily accepted amongst my other friends. Lana brought up your conversation with her and said that it was evidence of something being wrong in you. Chloe said that you shouldn't have even known about her boyfriend since you've never met him and I've never mentioned him. Pete happily piped in that you have an intimidating gaze. Then it all came to a conclusion when Lex remarked that he couldn't remember half the night you were there but he's pretty sure that he wasn't entertaining an eleven year old boy." He sounded amused as he told all this and helped Bruce here and there with mucking out the horses stall.

"So they think I'm demonically possessed?" He asked unsure of it. He had never been called that before

"Well I may have also mentioned that you got expelled from your last school and Chloe. She's really good at computers and pulled up your last record. Did you really pour acid on a kid and break his leg." Bruce only lifted his eyebrows and pointed to his scratches. "Wow. Anyway I would avoid them for the rest of your visit since I'm pretty sure Pete's going to try and holy water some of your food."

"It was to be expected I suppose."

"You don't sound upset." They moved onto the rest of the animals with Clark giving Bruce the feed and watching him from the fence or barn door.

"I'm not. If anything it gives me something to play with."

"I don't like the sound of that. Or the look on your face." Bruce schooled his features "Are you some kind of demon?" he asked earnestly

"No. Your mothers observation while probably said as a comfort to your father is more truthful. I am just a traumatised eleven year old. One who has a mission in life which I work towards every day I live."

"World domination." Clark mumbled. Bruce scowled

"Rather the opposite. I want to put fear into those that would install it in others and bring justice to those who believe themselves outside the influence of the law. That night in the alley awakened something in me that saw the vile pit Gotham had become and changed me into something that would do anything to cure it." He was rather winded after his speech. He always knew that was what he was doing but to say it out loud was cementing it in reality. That was who he wanted to be.

"I wish I was like that." Bruce had almost forgotten Clark was there. When he turned towards him he saw bewilderment on his face along with a hint of longing.

"Like what?"

"Sure of myself." He said like it was obvious. "I know you think that it's incredible that I have all of these powers but you don't have to live with them. If you did you never grew up like I have so your feelings wouldn't be like this. Bruce I don't even know who I am." he looked at Bruce almost begging him to understand "I was sent here by people I don't know and for reasons they refuse to tell me. They put me on a planet where I'm an outcast. I can't be part of this world because of my powers but I can't be part of theirs because I don't know them. What I'm trying to say is that I've never felt like I've found my calling like you have. I wish I had but..."

"But you have. I've read the articles Chloe writes and heard the stories. You're doing what I hope to do. You're helping people who need it."

"For purely selfish reasons. Usually the people are only in trouble because I put them there or it's because of the rocks that come from _my_ planet that have changed them into that." he argued

"Mine are selfish too you know. I'm an eleven year old with a hero complex. I want the glory of being able to go home and sleep because I know that it was because of me that someone's day is better. You're just like me Clark, it's only that you haven't realised it yet."

Clark didn't look soothed by their conversation but disregarded it in favour of finishing his chores quickly. He showed Bruce his strength by hammering wooden posts later to be made into a fence into the earth with his bare hands. Bruce loved doing handstands on top of the ones that Clark had put in the ground and trying to jump to the next one. He showed him his speed by actually building the fence within five minutes. After that Clark told Bruce that he had X-ray vision which caused several rounds of guess what's in my pocket. The heat vision was experimented on bits of metal that Bruce asked him to write his name on.

Once they had finished all of Clarks chores he had nothing new to show him so he asked an eleven year old what he would like to do. Bruce naturally had some idea's.

"We are not messing with Lionel." Clark declared for the fifth time.

"Why not." Bruce whined

"Look at what he did to you." He said delicately picking up one of Bruce's hands "That was just because he wanted your company imagine what he would do if he actually had reason to hurt you."

"One thing." Bruce pressed "Please."

Clark caved "Fine. It better be good though."

Using Clark Bruce managed to install a few hidden camera's in the Luthor mansion which was mostly to watch the carnage of what Clark had done to the rest of the mansion. Bruce decided to go with his earlier plan of unscrewing Lionel's chair but took it a bit further.

"Quick you're gonna miss it." He called. Clark came and sat next to him as they both watched Clark's computer show Lionel walking into Lex's office.

He went for the chair first to probably do something important but the instant his body weight fell into the chair it collapsed underneath him. He tried to get up by holding onto Lex's desk only to find that it too collapsed on top of him. He heaved himself up and went to the brandy that was situated on a little table but when he removed it the table fell apart followed by the glass in his hand. That one had been achieved by replacing the one in it for a one that Bruce had bought and Clark warmed up until breaking point leaving it delicate. The slightest touch would make it shatter. Lionel not enjoying himself one bit made hilarious faces as he tried to comprehend what was happening leaving Bruce and Clark in stitches. He went over to the sofa and tested it with both hands before sitting himself on it but it soon came to pieces underneath him. He had obviously had enough when he ran towards the door and Bruce prayed that he would touch that too. His prayer was answered when Lionel grasped the door and made to close it on the scene he had left but it came off its hinges and into his hands pulling him down to the floor again.

"This is your cue." Bruce laughed out. "Quick Clark"

Lionel had went off in search of Lex probably hoping that he could explain or shout at him for his shoddy furniture. He found him walking down a corridor and cut him off exclaiming hilariously while Lex looked on with painful bewilderment. They both ran back to the office only to find when they opened the door that everything was as it should be. Even the brandy that Lionel had broken was back on its table. This was Bruce's part to play in their prank. He quickly hacked into the Luthor surveillance and deleted any footage that showed a blurry Clark running in and out of the mansion. All in all a job well done.

"That was brilliant." he grinned when Clark returned.

"Yeah." Clark grinned back "I'm going to have to plan all of my pranks with you from now on if this one pulls off."

"It already has he of little faith. I've wiped you off as well as any of Lionel being in the room. The footage will show Lionel going to the office turning around and sprinting off to find Lex. Making him look mad and making me feel better."

"You know Bruce. You're a bit of a genius." he laughed

"You're only just realising?" he funned back. "Now for the rest of the day I think we should add to Chloe's notion about me being a demon."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked confused

"Well now you're willing to use your powers we can mess with them a bit." Clark pulled a face and was ready to object "No. Don't worry we'll be smart and careful, I've been deceiving and messing with people for years no one will find out about you Clark. In fact." he put on his thinking face "they probably still believe you're mad at me. This could work to our advantage.

So with a plan and a couple of arguments later Clark ran Bruce (on his back super fast because it had to be done) to the café where Lana was working at. Chloe and Pete usually hung out there because Chloe and Lana were speaking more often and Pete just followed Chloe around like a lost puppy. Clark entered the shop first and joined his friends at their table which gained the notice of Lana Lang who quickly drifted over to their table. Bruce waited outside until Clark gave the signal which was a rise of his right little finger before venturing inside the shop.

He could hear what they were talking about as he waited in line to order his milkshake and just as he planned Clark was spouting off some tale about him "Chloe the kid knew what we had been talking about when we were in school on Monday."

"That's it I'm calling an exorcist." Pete joked gaining laughs from the other three teens.

"Oh my God there he is." Lana pointed out

"So do you think he's planning world domination now or after he's took over the political world" Chloe said to the group.

"I don't know but he's kind of creeping me out" Lana said

"But he's just standing there" Clark put in.

Bruce had reached the front and paid for his milkshake. One of the waiters would bring it to him when it was ready and he really wished that he was back in Gotham for a moment. They couldn't wait to see the back of you over there where as here they wanted you to stay in forever even if you didn't buy anything. Small towns were constraining. Bruce ventured over to Clark and his table putting on his woeful face.

"Can I sit with you," he asked

Clark only responded with a glare as he was meant to. Bruce sighed and went into his apology "Look I'm sorry for investigating you (that was what he told people. That Bruce had asked about his real parents and he had gotten upset at the breach of privacy) it was wrong of me. I just felt unnerved. I'm used to having people around me that I know everything about and I never should have done the same to you. You don't work for me and I'm sorry."

Clark pretended to think it over before pulling up a chair and declaring that "So long as you don't pry again I guess it's alright." Bruce beamed at him and with his acceptance to the table Lana left to go and get his and Clark's drinks.

"So Bruce, Chloe Sullivan from Smallville's 'Torch' mind if I ask you a few questions." She asked shaking his hand and already getting her notepad out. Clark muttered a warning at her. "Pay no attention to Clark he's just cranky that Lana's gone. So what are you doing in Smallville. How do you like the town so far? What on earth happened to your hands?"

"I'm here on business. Alfred has to talk with Mr Luthor a lot so I spend a lot of the time on my own but Clark has shown me a lot of Smallville and I really like it. It's quiet and everyone knows each other. It makes me feel safe. As for my hands I fell from a tree."

"A tree?"

"Yeah I found this route that leads to the lake and saw a robin. I thought I could try and capture it but as soon as I got up there it flew off I fell down and the branch cut my hands. Alfred has banned me from climbing them." he muttered sullenly bringing a laugh out of the table.

Lana chose that moment to bring the drinks. It had been at least five minutes since she had left. Bruce was not leaving a tip. "What's so funny then?" She asked setting the drinks down and making sure to brush Clark as she did so.

"Just Bruce's climbing abilities. Hey didn't you climb Clark's barn too?" Chloe inquired

"Yeah but I got stuck."

"I don't know how you got up there." Lana interjected feeling the need to explain "I mean the beam was right in the middle of the barn there was no safe way to get up there without going up to the hayloft"

"I'm a good climber but I can't hang on that well once I'm up." he explained

"Well maybe you should stop. You could hurt yourself" She was back in mother mode.

"Maybe you should get back to your work before you get fired" he said politely

She could detect the scorn in the words though and snapped "You should really be more polite to people. Just because you have money is no excuse to treat people the way you do."

Bruce kicked Clark in the shin as he scowled and soon all the glasses on the table were broken with a sudden smash. Lana stood in shock as did Chloe and Pete whilst Clark just gathered the scowling Bruce up and dragged him out of the coffee shop. He didn't let go until they were in one of the many fields that Smallville had.

"That wasn't how it was meant to go." Clark started

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault" was his reply before he sat down and pulled Bruce with him. "Well it is but you're a kid she's usually more patient with children."

"I'm not that young," he answered wryly "besides who's to say that you haven't been viewing her through rose tinted glasses. A crack has formed and you've started to see the real her."

Clark just gave him a look before leaning back on his hands. They were silent for a while with Clark pondering Lana's behaviour and Bruce picking at the grass and Clarks clothes. "So what are you doing tomorrow then?" He finally asked

"I have to spend the whole day with the Luthors. It's going to be fun." He smiled remembering the joke they played on them. "You?"

"I might go pay Lex a visit."

They smiled at the idea of spending the day together tomorrow as well and started making plans on how they could mess with Chloe and Pete for the remainder of their Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

** A.N: This is the last chapter for little Bruce because it wasn't really plotty and was really just there as a basis for the timeline I've created. The other story is set further in the future but I've added an extra bit at the bottom so I won't have to write this bit separate. Also superbat fans enjoy.**

The next week in Smallville happened rather fast with only some highlights for instance on Sunday Lionel decided to take Bruce and Alfred on a hike through the fields of Smallville. He had texted the location to Alfred and told him to meet him at twelve.

"How annoyed do you think he will look when I turn up?" Bruce asked his guardian

"Very, now then do you have everything?" He replied checking over Bruce's mittens and jacket making sure he was nice and wrapped up. It had snowed late the night before making Smallville some winter wonderland. Bruce was thankful that it had held off this long but there would be no escaping the next bath he was going to have to take tonight thanks to Lionel.

They met up on a field not far from the Luthor property. Lex and Lionel were decked out in designer gear and once again Lionel was lecturing Lex about something or other. Thankfully the prank he and Clark had pulled not to mention Clarks presence next to Lex meant that he was in a better mood today. As soon as Lionel spotted him and Alfred he rushed out to meet them. He spared a glance at Bruce inquiring to his health to get him to slip up on the previous kidnapping but Bruce held strong and replied with perfect politeness about his well being. Unsatisfied but willing to let it go Lionel herded Alfred down the field starting their hike. He called back to bark at Lex.

Bruce stayed with Clark for the majority of the hike as he didn't want to go near Lionel in fear of getting trapped there. They messed around and at one point even had a snowball fight which was quickly ended when Clark shoved snow down his back. Lex just looked on with fond amusement warning them if they got to close to a tree or rock that was hidden in the snowy landscape. But an hour in and the cold had started to seep through Bruce's clothes and sent a chill through him. He kept near Clark now because of his endless supply of warmth.

"Can I have a piggy back?" he begged at one point whilst clutching at Clarks arm.

"Sure" and he hoisted Bruce onto his back. Bruce pulled his gloves off and shoved them around the front of Clarks coat.

"So what happened to your hands?" Lex asked motioning to the bandages that were now visible.

"I fell from a tree," he told him just like he told Chloe and Pete yesterday.

"You must have a good grip, I'm surprised you fell."

"How so?" Clark asked boosting Bruce up further and zipping his coat up more.

"They look quite deep and stretch far up. He must have had a hard grip on the branch for it too leave an impression like that."

"I had a good grip the branch just snapped." Bruce explained uneasy at Lex's intelligence

"Before or after my father had you kidnapped." He had declared it so easily that Bruce had to let it process before he could form a response.

"You know about that?"

"He looked quite forlorn when he got a call telling him that you 'got away'. He explained after I questioned him about it that he had you kidnapped."

"He wanted to get Alfred panicked and vulnerable. Your father knows how to conduct business." He said and burrowed his nose in Clarks neck as a strong breeze drifted past.

"I'm sorry, he crossed a line when he did that," Lex apologised

"I don't blame you, just him. So rest easy. Besides you can look forward to your father's disappointment at the end of the week it will surely be something to see."

"You're not selling?" Lex asked wryly smirking at the thought

"Definitely not. Alfred promised that he wouldn't do anything with the company until he handed it over to me. Besides I have plans. I'm going to need my business if I'm going to fulfil them." Bruce smirked back.

They continued more comradely after that as Lex and Clark told tales about school and his friends with Lex giving advice. The wind was getting stronger but Lionel didn't seem it time to go back to the manor yet and led them further into the heart of Smallville's wasteland. Bruce had long since abandoned Clarks back for his front and now had his arms and legs in a bear hug around him with Clarks coat covering the both of them. Bruce wasn't prepared for the snow or the time he was supposed to spend in it which is why Alfred only packed a light winter coat. He had left his snowy gear back at his manor so his shoes had let the snow in quickly and although he was above ground now the cold was still freezing his wet feet. Lex had wrapped his scarf around Bruce but he also was growing weary of trekking through the snow. He remarked to Clark and Bruce that this was just another superiority challenge he was posing on Alfred and Bruce. He was showing that he could endure the weather much better than them because he was a born warrior or something. Bruce only scoffed and rolled his eyes and suggested that they should just turn around and head back. After that it became a game of many ways they could ditch Lionel in the snow.

In the end it was Alfred who ran over to them telling Clark and Lex to head back with Bruce to the manor while he stayed with Lionel.

"But why aren't you coming back it's freezing and you haven't got any better clothing than I have," he whined

"He's insisting that I come see some cave or other. But I told him that your bandages needed cleaning and that you three should head back. Honestly master Bruce there's no need for all of us to suffer because of him." Which led to him sending them back.

Clark told them that he knew a shortcut that would get them back to the manor in twenty minutes. "We took the scenic route," he winked to Bruce and got a good grip on him before they set off.

They got there in under half an hour and the first thing Lex did was call a maid over to draw a bath for Bruce. Clark laughed as Bruce moaned his annoyance and started untangling himself from Bruce as soon as he set him down in the bathroom. He was quite proud that it took Clark to once again put him in the bath after he made the attendant that was supposed to direct him cry.

"You know it's been a long time since I've been able to bathe myself. I don't need assistance." Was the only snappy thing he could think to say as Clark dragged him over to the massive bath.

"Well as soon as you start taking them yourself I won't need to be here," he replied and got Bruce under the armpits to drop into the steaming water.

"I take them just fine. You people make them too hot," he delivered a kick to Clark's stomach which received a 'ha ha invulnerable'.

"We don't, you're just too sensitive," Clark managed to get him over the water but Bruce held onto his shirt and tried to bear hug his way out of it.

There was a knock at the door "Is everything alright?" Lex's voice carried which received a yelled 'yes' from Bruce and a 'no' from Clark. "Do you need me to come in."

"Please." Clark tried to say but was stopped by Bruce's "Don't you dare, this is embarrassing enough without another person in the room.

"Then get in the tub."

Bruce sighed thought about it and finally relaxed his hold so Clark could put him down. He reluctantly went in the bath and made a hand motion to excuse Clark from any further involvement. 'When I'm older' he thought to himself as his legs defrosted 'I'm not going in the bath unless someone threatens my life'. The rest of the day was passed with Bruce lying in front of Lex's fire while he engaged Clark in a game of chess. Alfred and Lionel returned quite late and Alfred, though they had the invitation to stay the night said that he would rather stick pins in his eyes than enjoy Lionel's company any longer. Something on their hike must have made Alfred snap. He made his pleasantries to Lex but in the end Bruce and Alfred ended up back at the hotel with quilts around their heads recovering from their day in the snow.

As for the rest of the week Bruce spent it with Clark. He sped him around Smallville a lot especially when he was late for meeting Alfred and made Bruce help out on the farm at any chance he got. Jonathon even warmed up to Bruce when he realised that he wasn't going to tell anyone their secret. One of the many things that Bruce will be proud of in later years would be the snowman that Jonathon, Clark and himself made. They managed to gather almost all the snow, to the delight of Martha and formulated it into a giant Snowman that reached the window of Clarks hayloft. Bruce got many good pictures with it.

He was happy in the last week he spent there having successfully made a friend and he was a bit sad to leave Smallville on the Friday.

He had left a note for Lana in her bedroom from him that warned her to stay away from Clark, he wished he could see the look on her face when she realised that he had gotten into her house. Even more when she read 'he's my future, not yours' but Alfred insisted that they leave early so they could get back to Gotham by nightfall. The hardest thing he had to do was say goodbye to Clark.

He had came over to the hotel and was helping Alfred load the car. Alfred had dismissed him after three bags and told him to go say goodbye to Bruce.

"Hey." He sat down next to him on the step and held out his hand "So you don't forget me,"

Bruce took the little present and was given a little Snowglobe with Smallville written at the bottom. It was something that was found at a cheap giftshop but Bruce wasn't going to complain. "I like it."

"I thought it fitting. What with you visiting during winter."

They sat in silence for a while and Bruce was wondering if this was the end. He knew that friendships wouldn't be able to sustain themselves over long distances especially since Bruce quite liked going over and seeing Clark in person. The idea that he was losing his friend so soon made him a bit sad.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Why would I promise when you're going to come back and stop me," Clark nudged his shoulder "This isn't the end. We're going to see each other again."

"You can come over to the manor anytime," Bruce promised and gave him his address.

"Are you sure you won't be out saving the world? I don't want to go over there only for you to be out," he joked

"Don't worry I'll wait for you. We'll save the world together."

"Smallville's finest heroes," Clark said wryly "I think I like it."

"Be careful." Was all Bruce could say before Alfred called him to the car.

Clark got up with him and shook Alfred's hand promising to keep an eye on Lex and an eye out for Lionel before stooping down and swinging Bruce into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you," Clark mumbled

"Same." Bruce stepped back and opened the car door before he got in he left Clark with "About Smallville's finest. I think it's too small, we're going to be much greater than that."

"How about the worlds finest then," Clark asked

"Perfect" and Bruce got in the car leaving Clark and Smallville behind in snow and Christmas lights.

* * *

3 years later. Bruce is 14 almost 15 and Clark is 18

Bruce had been accepted into Princeton early due to his impeccable grades and advanced knowledge. With a year under his belt he was starting to grow bored of college life. His roommate was nineteen and obnoxious as he always brought girls back to their room. Bruce wouldn't mind it so much if he didn't chuck him out by saying "This is too old for your eyes kid." His classes were mildly interesting but not what he wanted out of life and at times he wondered if he should have listened to Alfred and stayed home until he was seventeen then go to college. He might have found it better if he was more mature.

As it was the students had made it their goal to avoid him, sure he wasn't the only boy to be accepted early but they really resented those that were smart enough to do so. He was almost a social pariah with the way they would part like the red sea whenever he went near them. It wasn't even that he looked that much different to them. In three years he had growth spurt that left him a good six feet and he'd lost the majority of his baby fat leaving him as Alfred had remarked 'looking more like your father every time I see you'.

It was a Friday when his life changed on its axis. He had prepared his bag earlier that evening as he was preparing to leave in the morning. But he had overheard earlier that a bunch of students were throwing a party to welcome potential freshers that had been given the tour of the university and granted the opportunity of staying overnight. His roommate was going as he enjoyed 'seeing who the new meat is' which meant hunting for girls to bring back to the dorm. Bruce was going to be spending another night under the stairs he could just tell. It would mean that he would have to sneak back into his own room for him to get his bag but he supposed it wasn't that big of a sacrifice.

So as soon as he left Bruce gathered up his quilt and books before retreating to the floor beneath his. He had discovered the gap beneath the stairs the first time that his roommate had chucked him out. It was compact but had a heater and enough space to sleep in without being seen. Not many people used the stairs anyway after a couple of drinks preferring the rule that if you lived more than two stories up it was best to find somewhere else to spend the night. Bruce bunched up his quilt and warmed his pillow on the heater before laying out his books and torch.

After half an hour of pursuing the boring take on the business world Bruce headed to the first floor to get something to drink. It was crowded with students all talking to each other or on top of each other some of whom he guessed were the potentials by the way his roommate was leering at them. It took longer than it should have for Bruce to reach the vending machine in the corner and even more to get the drink as he had to steel himself to wipe whatever sticky substance someone had spilled on it.

Drink in hand he started making his way back upstairs when a familiar face came into viewing. Clark Kent was still the same if not more filled out than the last time Bruce had saw him three years ago. Neither had kept in touch with the other as Bruce had set his sights on early admission and Clark was no doubt saving people in his small town from themselves. He was smiling at a girl who had her back to Bruce but still tried to remain inconspicuous despite potentially being accepted to one of the leading colleges in America. 'Some things don't change' Bruce thought as he gazed longer than he should have at him.

For some reason Bruce saw him differently but he knew that it wasn't his physical appearance so was left in the dark. He didn't like that feeling. Steeling himself he ducked under party goers and sidestepped spoiled drinks to reach Clark. He tapped him on the shoulder for his attention.

"Hey," Bruce smiled at him

"Hey back. Cool party huh?" Clark said gesturing around him.

Bruce cocked his head to the side. This wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. "I guess."

"You not much of a party person?" Clark asked already knowing that he wasn't from the relatable look he was sending Bruce's way.

"I prefer staying up late reading than losing my mind from liquid narcotics," Bruce replied absently.

Clark held out his hand "Clark Kent. So what are you thinking of studying?" Bruce shook it and realised that Clark didn't know who he was. He guessed three years and a growth spurt would change his appearance a bit but not so he was so unrecognisable. Especially to a guy who has a photographic memory.

"I'm actually a student here. Studying business and economics." Clark made a terrified face when he mentioned what he was studying

"Poor you,"

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" Bruce asked gesturing to the stairs. Up until that moment they nearly had to shout to be heard to one another. Clark nodded and followed Bruce to his hidey hole on the third floor.

"Nice," he complimented kicking his shoes off before setting down at the wall.

"My roommate chucks me out when he brings girls back. I found this place after I realised no one likes taking the stairs when there's a elevator at the other end of the building," Clark laughed in agreement. Bruce decided not to tell him about himself just yet. He was quite enjoying the anonymity that came with Clark's obliviousness, "So where are you from. No let me guess, a small farm town."

"How did you know?"

"Your accent. Not to mention your the only one wearing plaid to a Princeton tour."

"Ah. Yeah I'm from Smallville. It's a nice town, small like you said and everyone knows each other," He said fondly

"Then why are you thinking of coming here?" Bruce was genuinely interested. What with Clark's dedication to the meteorite infected town he was surprised he even applied to Princeton.

"I just like the knowledge that I could come here if I wanted too."

"So you're not coming?"

"I don't know yet," he said sounding lost. He shook his head a bit then told Bruce about his Ma and Pa. They were both doing well on the farm and even though there was some tough times they got through it. Bruce was interested in the farm and tried to pay attention to what had happened to Clark but his mind kept wandering to strange places. Such as how nice Clarks voice was and if he was still as warm as Bruce remembered him being.

"Maybe some time away would be good. I know that for some people moving away from home is like freedom and helps them shape their lives," he found himself saying

"Maybe. Is that what you like about college?"

Bruce rubbed his hands together uncomfortably. "Yes and no," he settled upon

"That's not really an answer."

"It's complicated," Bruce leaned back against the wall.

"I'm good at complicated. I might be able to lend you some advice if you tell me," Clark angled himself over to Bruce invitingly. When he saw no response coming he tried to amend whatever faux pas he had made "You don't have to though. We've just met after all."

Bruce hummed neither agreeing nor disagreeing with that and moved closer to him. He was warm, Bruce could feel it emanating from him in waves which made him smile a bit.

"What?" Clark asked amused

"It's nothing."

They were both close together now and he was admiring how blue Clarks eyes are. Slowly pulling him in closer to Clark. "You know you didn't even introduce yourself," Clark remarked quietly. In response Bruce only tilted his head and closed the gap between them.

Clarks mouth was hard and smooth, slowly opening itself up to Bruce. He placed his hands on either side of Clarks face leaning in more and pushing himself so he was almost straddling Clark in the small space. Clark pulled back panting "Wait I'm not- " "Neither am I," was Bruce's response before he returned back to his task with more vigour.

His tongue met halfway with Clarks, both of them eager to take charge. Bruce changed his grip pushing one into Clark's hair that ran smoothly over his fingers while the other one bunched Clarks shirt up.

With a moan as his skin met the cold air Clark pulled back again but not to protest. Instead he yanked Bruce's shirt from his torso and lay him on his back ('thank god for the quilt' was Bruce's thought as the floor was freezing). Clark kissed and bit his way down Bruce's neck to his chest. He didn't know he could be that sensitive, up until this night he thought that sex was a waste of time and hadn't bothered with experimenting with kissing (not that there was many in the manor) and now he was getting his chest bitten by a enthusiastic childhood friend. Odd how the world works sometimes.

Bruce whined and tried to bring Clark back up but he felt him smirk against his ribs before he angled himself up and placed a kiss on one of his nipples. Clark flicked his tongue out a few times before deciding that he wanted Bruce to make more noise and sucked it until he was writhing underneath him. He thumbed the other one before he came back up and kissed Bruce again. Bruce not wanting to be left like that again held on strongly and managed to rid Clark of his awful shirt brushing up against him as he did so. Clark groaned and moved his mouth to Bruce's neck sucking marks and biting playfully on his collarbone. Bruce wrapped his arms and legs around Clark and pushed them so that he was the one on top. He removed Clarks mouth from his neck and sat up not quite knowing what to do next.

Glancing at Clark now Bruce could see amusement and a bit of apprehension on his face "Have you done anything like this before?" he asked him and the apprehension grew to timid embarrassment.

"Not really. Pining after one girl tends to mean I don't get much experience," he tried to joke

"I haven't either," Bruce comforted and after they shared a smile Clark asked if they could just do something simple.

"It means that we can both still say we have our virginity when I leave," He pushed himself up on his arms causing Bruce's hands that were on his shoulders to run down his chest. Bruce marvelled at it. He knew how strong and resilient this skin was yet it was smooth and silky to touch. He placed a timid kiss on it before returning to Clarks mouth.

They both groaned and kissed back into a frenzy and Bruce felt Clarks hands moving something and his body shifting but it wasn't until they came to the button on his pants that he realised he was taking the rest of his clothes off first. "Something simple," Bruce reminded

"Don't worry we'll both enjoy this," Clark reassured "God knows it's great by yourself but with someone else..." he trailed off removing Bruce's underwear and putting him back into his lap.

They both faced each other and Clark returned his mouth to Bruce's before he made any move. He placed his hands on Bruce's lower back before stroking them inwards towards his dick. Bruce moaned into Clarks mouth and clung onto his shoulders while he fondled his balls before moving his other hand gently over his shaft.

Not wanting to be the girl in this situation Bruce steeled himself over the pleasure he was receiving, brought his hand down and clutched Clark as hard as he could. Clark himself went stiff. He'd probably never had this amount of pressure on himself before and to receive it from another person one he hardly knew was going to be confusing. He looked caught between telling Bruce to let up or telling him to move. In the end he just started moving his hands on Bruce again which Bruce took as the signal to get going.

Bruce decided to vary the pressure and lightened his hold on the way up and gripping hard on the way down. Pretty soon Clark was worked up and panting harshly against Bruce's shoulder. He decided to try what he enjoyed Clark doing before and dug his finger around the head lightly before harshly pressing down on the tip. Clark abruptly let go of Bruce and instead clutched his back closer to Clark's chest. It was when he felt the wetness on his hands that he realised that Clark was coming. As soon as the shudders subsided he set Bruce down on his lap turning him over so Clark's sticky chest was against Bruce's back. He made a face that quickly morphed into one of pleasure as Clark took a hold of him again. He used his other hand to angle Bruce's head up for another kiss. He quickly realised that the kiss was meant to be a distraction as he felt Clark's hand move inhumanly fast on his dick which had him moaning and clutching at Clarks hair in under a minute.

With an "Ah. Clark" he felt himself come all over Clarks hand and fell boneless into the body behind him.

Clark brought them back down to the quilt and after he thought Bruce could function semi-normal again handed him his underwear. Bruce only stared in confusion at the object before Clark reminded him "Just in case someone decides to use the stairs." Bringing him back into awareness. Bruce found he couldn't much care for it now though he always hated those people who over complicate things because they want to 'do the right thing' and just enjoyed the moment and the way Clark made him feel.

"That was great," he remarked at last and moved towards Clarks chest "I love how warm you always are."

Clark remained quiet for a while "Always?" Bruce hummed questioningly "We've never met before, why would you say always?"

Realising his slip Bruce turned away and started cataloguing where Clarks clothes were. It would take him two seconds to dress when he realised. "Have we met before?" He commanded and turned Bruce back towards him.

"Does it matter? You're leaving tomorrow despite knowing me or not."

"It matters. What's your name?"

Bruce stayed quiet, he wasn't going to ruin it. Clark would have to do that himself. "I knew you looked familiar," he muttered to himself "and you knew about the... don't you?" He questioned carefully referring to his powers "There's only a few people who know about that..." He pondered looking carefully at him. Whilst he was busy Bruce got under his quilt and grabbed his pillow from the heater getting comfy for the explosion that was imminent. He could tell when it came as Clarks eyes widened considerably "How old are you?" He choked

"Early admittance," Bruce confessed. To which Clark super sped into his clothes and paced a while. It was like reliving the night he told him about his powers all over again.

"Oh God your fourteen. Fourteen! I can go to jail for that!"

"I'm not pressing charges," Bruce called "So long as no one knows you're in the clear."

"That's not helping. Why would you let me do that!?" He quietened his voice at the end as he realised he was shouting.

"I wanted it. So did you."

"You're fourteen!" He seethed

Bruce turned on his side "Come on Clark you have to admit we share a bond." He looked like he was going to protest "Why else would you open up so easily to me. You know there's something there and it may not be like it was a couple of minutes ago but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

Clark paced a bit more before declaring that "I need to leave." He almost sprinted down the stairs. Bruce sighed and shoved his shirt back on climbing over the rails and jumping onto the next one below to try and cut him off. He managed it barely by getting to the door before Clark.

"I'm not going to bother you anymore or try and convince you that it's alright because you clearly don't believe me. But listen, I'm not going to tell anyone. By tomorrow I won't even be here so it's on you whether you want to make a claim that you 'raped' a fourteen year old. If I were you I would tell your conscience to just this once but out."

Clark didn't look any more appeased, in fact he looked confused "You're leaving? I thought I was the one who was going in the morning?"

Bruce realised that he let another thing slip "It's not important. Just think before you speak okay." He ran back up the stairs leaving Clark once more behind him and settled into his soiled sheets. Come morning none of that would matter though.

Taking one last look at his books he was quite glad that he decided to come to Princeton. It meant that leaving Alfred would be a case of him just not coming back instead of leaving him heartbroken in the dead of night. Nevertheless it was something that Bruce needed to do to get closer to his future.

"We're still going to be the worlds finest Clark. Even if you need some persuasion I'll see to it." He spoke to himself not knowing that Clark was keeping an ear on him for the rest of the night.


End file.
